The Loving are the Daring - 8 Parts
by Katie D
Summary: A Hermione/Remus romance that takes place in Hermione's seventh year. In the first part, our soon to be super-couple meets in Diagon Alley.
1. I Don't!!

A/N- This story is mine. The characters belong to JKR, if they belonged to me do you think I would abuse them like I do? Nada. It is Remus/Hermione, I think it's fairly tasteful though, not "Oh, eww, get it away." It's a little bit out of character, but not totally. (Hermione isn't wearing leather and joining a rock band of anything.) It had to be, I mean, can you see Remus actually getting together with Hermione while she's still in school? It just rubs against the grain of both of them, but that's when my story takes place. Read this with a grain of salt, because it's not really meant to be entirely serious, just different.

I don't condone student/teacher relationships I just think Remus and Herm would go well together, and don't tell me a relationship between those two would be illegal, because I did a little research and at least in the UK it's not. I've almost all of this story finished, but I'm going to post it in parts every day or two. (I'm being review greedy) So if you like this part, watch for more soon. 

BTW, the title is a quote by someone named Bayard Taylor.

The loving are the daring

~Bayard Taylor~****

"Omph," Hermione grunted as she hit something solid. The stack of books in her arms went flying. It was early August and Hermione was doing some shopping at Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh excuse me Miss," the man she had run into set down his equally enormous pile of books and reached out his hand, "Here, let me- Hermione?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Remus? What are you doing here?" She'd seen him several times since her third year, mostly when she was visiting Harry, who'd moved in with Sirius during the winter break of their fifth year. There was also the numerous times she's seen him in the halls at Hogwarts when he'd come in the past two years to meet Professor Dumbledore, as part of a committee working to vanquish Voldemort. 

He'd been part of the raucous celebration last May (near the end of her sixth year) after a contingent of that same committee, Remus himself, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and Dumbledore had together defeated Voldemort when he'd holed himself up in a building in Hogsmeade. They'd killed him without hurting any of the people in the building whom he'd been holding hostage. She didn't know however, where he was currently living.

She surveyed the eclectic array of books he was gathering, all Defense books, but from the lowest levels, up to a level of difficulty that few ever hoped to understand. She gazed at him quizzically, as if to reinforce her question. 

"I'm choosing books for my class," he spoke calmly, as if he had done the same thing every day of his life.

"Your what?!? Does this mean what I think it does?"

His face broke into a wide grin. "I've been hired back at Hogwarts. After the anti-discrimination legislation the ministry passed in June, and everything with Voldemort, the school governors have agreed to hire me back. I was willing to go after that implant I got last year, remember? If I try to harm anyone as a wolf, it shocks me, so I'll be safe even if something happens like it did last time."

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. Despite all of Dumbledore's attempts, the school had not had a decent Defense teacher since Lupin, although many of the students had gotten practical experience the past few years just from observing the fight going on around them. She could also see how happy Remus was, and after all he'd gone through in the past years she thought it right that she should be happy.

"Well now that I've explained, what are you doing here? You can't possibly be getting supplies, if I haven't turned in my book list yet. Unless of course, Professor Trelawney has divined everyone's course of study this year."

"Nope. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the month. My parents are currently undergoing some type of mid-life crisis. They both volunteered to go Mozambique for a year on some type of program to give dental care to the citizens there. Since they just left last week I didn't really want to accompany them for a month, and they've got our house leased out to a thirty year old american muggle graduate student who's studying at Oxford for the year. Since he's a friend of a friend and they don't know him very well, they don't trust him with me there, so here I am." 

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days too, long enough to do some shopping before heading to Hogwarts for the year. Care to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure!" She accepted gratefully, as she was a bit tired of eating alone every night. She'd taken to reading a book with dinner lately to stave off boredom.

"Great. I'll meet you down by the bar at," he paused checking his watch, it was four o'clock. "Six. Sound okay? I've got to leaf through these and find something for the first two years before I can do anything else. Maybe you can help with the seventh year book. As much as all of you have gone through, every book I look at seems more like your class would see it as a children's fairy tale than an actual text. I tried to get Harry's opinion, but he was spending the week with Ron when I dropped by Sirius' last week."

"I'll meet you, and I'd love to help. Do I see extra credit in this somewhere?" She smiled mischievously, "I've got to go pay for these now, I'll see ya."

"Bye,"

* * *

The clock by the bar was striking six, just as Hermione came down the stairs. Remus was sitting at the bar with a soda, talking to Tom. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Herm. See ya Tom." He set some money down on the counter, and they headed toward an empty booth near a window. 

"So what happened to Professor Casador? She wasn't wonderful or anything, but she was the best Defense teacher we'd had since you left, barring Crouch-Moody. So, I hope she's okay."

"Oh, she's fine. Actually, according to Professor Dumbledore, she moved to Portugal to be with one of the Professor's who came with the exchange last year. Apparently she's very happy. I'm very happy too, since it's means I'm the new Defense teacher. Especially since it's your classes seventh year. I figure that Hogwarts hasn't managed to keep a Defense professor for more than a year since your class entered, so maybe since it's leaving I'll get to keep my job." He paused, and smiled at the waitress who'd made her way to their booth. "Another soda, and today's special, please."

"Me too please."

"Coming right up. Enjoy your meals." She conjured the food onto their placemats, and walked away.

"I certainly hope you get to keep it Remus, and I'm sure there are plenty of others who feel the same way. Every new teacher ultimately ends up getting compared to you. Oh excuse me," she smiled, "_Professor Lupin_. You should have warned us you might get the job back. I've got to get used to calling you Professor again. And I'm not sure Harry's going to do well not calling you Moony." 

"You'll all get used to it. Not too much though, I'd hate for you and Ron and Harry to be calling me Professor the rest of my life. I managed to break you all of the habit last time though." They intensified their eating, and were fairly silent for the rest of the meal. 

When the dishes had been cleared away though, Remus picked up several books from the seat next to him and laid them on the table. "These are what I've narrowed it down to for the seventh year. There are a few actual texts, because I'm thinking about teaching a different kind of curriculum. I'd like your opinion on this. Most of these book are recounts of Voldemort's first rising. They would be supplemented by practical lessons of course, but it seems that you've been taught plenty about defense of creatures and curses and the like, but not about the rising of an entire dark regime.

"I know you've lived through the last two years, but that wasn't near the scale of Voldemort's rise to power thirty years ago. That was an entire decade of crescendoing fear." He paused. "I think you should know how to recognize something like that beginning again and know how Dumbledore and other leaders organized to fight it."

Hermione sat in thought for a moment, thinking how hard it might be for him to teach that particular curriculum. She formulated her reply carefully, "I think that would fit the bill Re-Professor. It's one aspect of defense that we've never learned before. I think it's something most of us will be interested in too, since the students with magic parents had parents who lived through it. I've always wondered if it would ever be covered, but I always thought it would be in History of Magic at some point, but since it's been six years, and we're only on the Vampire Wars of 1750, I don't think we'll ever make it there."

"I'm glad you like you the idea. This is my other question, which I specifically need *your* opinion on, not just a general seventh year opinion. How do you think Harry would take it? I know he's not much for enjoying his status as 'famous' but if I go through with this, some of the focus is going to be on him, not to mention Lily and James."

"I really think that he would be okay. I mean he's always wondered a lot about that side of his parents. He said he doesn't want to ask Sirius though. He told me that Sirius tells him about his parents at Hogwarts, all kinds of things that all of you did together, but he shies away from any of the time after that."

"Yeah, Sirius still feels very guilty. Anyway, thanks for the input. So what's going on in your life? We've talked about me. Are you enjoying living on your own for a bit?"

"It's interesting. Not much different from living at home actually. It's kind of nice to be on my own and not listening to my parents all the time though. Especially since they're footing the bill. It seems like it'll be good experience for next year when I'll be on my own."

"Yeah, good experience. I believe the muggles call it college," Remus said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed too, then continued. "Living at all during the summer would be a lot easier if I were allowed to use magic. It's very annoying that I've been a witch for six years, I received more OWLs than anyone since Bill Weasley, and I still can't use magic during the summer."

"Only one more year, then you'll be a full-fledged witch."

"Yeah. And knock on wood this year will be much less challenging than the last six. With Voldemort gone, thanks to you, it's one less thing to worry about. And after fourth year they sacked the Triwizard Tournament again, so even though Harry would now be old enough to participate, I don't have to stay up nights worry about him."

"You're way too young to be worrying about that stuff. That's what Harry has Sirius and I for. Of course, at the time, I was busy starving somewhere in Wales and Sirius was starving in Hogsmeade, but just the same." Remus paused for a bit, and then spoke again. "Aren't you glad I invited you to dinner so we could have such an upbeat conversation? What do you say to ice cream to make up for it? I'll buy." Chocolate was always good for the depressed, and that's rather what he was after so much talk about Voldemort.

"How can I pass up free ice cream? Lead the way."

On the way to Florean Fortescue's Remus began conversing anew. Determined to keep the conversation light. "So, have you talked to that Krum boy recently?" He'd heard plenty from Harry and Ron about Hermione's love interest in the summer after their fourth year. He'd also heard from Hermione later that he'd met someone else, just after the end of that school year, when Herm was busy trying to convince her own parents that she should be allowed to continue seeing the eighteen year-old. The break-up had been mutual, so it didn't seem like a sore subject.

"He's playing quidditch in some German league now. It sounds like he's enjoying it. At least after dating him for six months, I'm almost immune to Harry and Ron's incessant talk about quidditch. I got so good at smiling and nodding at the right places that I barely have to listen anymore."

"That's right, Ron did make the quidditch team last year. I'd forgotten."

"Yeah. He was very upset when it was all called off at the end of the year with Voldemort starting to really gain power again. He was mostly upset about the Voldemort rising part, but knowing he only had one year left to be on a winning quidditch team just added to the whole thing.

"I'd just as soon have everyone learn apparation at eleven and get rid of broomsticks all together. I'm terrible at riding them, can't keep my balance for anything, and watching Harry play for all those years is going to lead to many premature gray hairs I think. Now with Ron on the field too, I can barely watch an entire match. I think the only reason I manage is so that I know I can help if something bad happens."

Remus smiled nostalgically. "That's how Lily always used to be. Sirius and James were both stars on the quidditch team. I never tried out, I didn't think it'd be right to miss practices with the full moon excuse, but watching didn't worry me. Lily though, she right next to me every match, holding onto my sleeve so tightly I think I lost the feeling in my arm several times. If anything scary started happening, she bury her face in my shoulder, and make me describe everything to her in great detail, she wanted to know, but she couldn't watch."

They'd reached the Florean's by this point, and they ordered, and ate their treats as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"You know," Remus started, as they walked, "I almost forgot to congratulate you. Sirius told me about you and Harry being head-girl and boy. Congratulations!"

Hermione blushed, she didn't really enjoy talking about it, because she'd seen how Percy acted, and didn't want to seem like him. "Thanks. Yup, we both got owls in July about it. Two heads both from Gryffindor."

"Professor McGonagall will be very excited about that." Remus smiled at the thought of McGonagall lording the fact over Snape, the two of them had always had a rather love hate relationship... well, mostly hate.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, and Remus dropped Hermione off at her room, promising to see her tomorrow before heading off to Hogwarts.

Hermione shut her door and took her hair out of the pony-tail it had been in for the day. Somewhere between brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, several thoughts made their way into her head, which she did her best to push out. _Remus is not cute. The way his hair is always a little bit too long is not endearing, and that his eyes have those sparkling flecks of color is not handsome. Only eight year olds are supposed to have crushes on forty year-olds, and then it's supposed to be their fathers, or something else totally innocent. You do not have a crush on him, you like him because he's a nice person and he was Harry's father's friend._


	2. See, I Don't

A/N- This is a long bit, because my computer was being stupid and wouldn't allow me onto ff.net to post anything yesterday. I feel I better warn everyone now, this story is going to end up around 60 pages long, in font Arial size 12. It's rather large. What I'm warning is that there isn't much of a plot. The relationship is the plot, so if you're looking for a lot of action, this isn't the place to be. Sorry! : ( This particular part is kind of long and boring, but I needed it to set up the rest of the story.

Three weeks later, when Hermione met Ron and Harry at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron to go shopping, she'd told herself those things so much that she believed them. They were all very excited about having Remus as a DADA teacher again, and Harry and Ron were very intrigued by the proposed curriculum that Hermione explained to them. They spent a lot of time on the Hogwarts Express talking about what that particular class might be like, in particular, having Remus again. This was in between eating lots of chocolate frogs of course.

They reached the Great Hall, and sat together near one end of the Gryffindor House Table. It was to be their last sorting, and each had mixed emotions about the day. It was exciting and wonderful as always, but their was an air of sadness clouding the joy, when they thought about where they might be next year. They sat captivated by the sorting, and only when it was over did they all turn to the staff table to look for new (or in some cases new-old) faces. Everyone was the same, Remus, _Professor Lupin_ they reminded themselves, was the only replacement. 

Dumbledore stood up, blue eyes twinkling like always. "The start of a new school year is always cause for celebration, in my opinion, but this year we have even more to celebrate. Voldemort is no longer rising. He's been stopped, in part because of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, whom some of you will recognize, Professor Lupin." At this point Remus gave a small wave, and beamed at his title. Everyone in the hall, save a few Slytherins, stood and cheered. The older students, because they remembered him as a teacher, and the younger ones, because they knew him in connection with the group that had defeated Voldemort.

When the cheering died down, Dumbledore spoke again. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, to EVERYONE. Now, I suggest we eat." This brought more cheers from the hall, as the students settled down to the wonderful food that always graced their plates at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe Malfoy's still showing his ugly face here. I know his father bought his way out of Azkaban, but still," Harry glared menacingly at his enemy.

"You know Harry, it's possible that Malfoy's just plain evil, not, I want to take over the world and everything in it evil," was Hermione reply.

"Yeah, sure, and a Silver Arrow is going to outrun a Firebolt."

"Okay Harry, sure. Hey, did you see the schedule?" she asked, changing the subject, "We've got four classes a day Monday through Thursday, but there aren't any classes on Friday. Do you know why?"

"They decided to give us a three day weekend?" Ron joked.

"Sure Ron, I bet that it," was Hermione's wry reply. They continued eating, and then headed up to the Common Room. When they got there, the Fat Lady was waiting for them.

"Password?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, Harry, Ron, did either of you hear the password?"

"No honey, you don't understand. As the highest ranking students in Gryffindor, you and cutie over there choose the first password, then it's your job to send the word around about what the password is."

"Oh. Uh, Harry?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, "And nobody knows that we chose it?"

"Only Professor McGonagall, and the future choosers in the coming years."

"Snuffles," Harry stated decisively, laughing. Hermione and Ron burst into laughter too, at this unique use of Sirius' old nickname. 

"Well, why don't you two go on in. I'll head back towards the Great Hall and tell the Gryffindors that I see what the password is. I'll meet you at that house meeting that we're supposed to have later. See ya!" She walked away.

She walked slowly down the halls, looking for Gryffindors who might be heading for the tower. She told each the new password, to much bewilderment on their part. She was so busy scanning for house mates, that she didn't see Remus walking straight toward her, she didn't notice until she had slammed right into him.

"Herm, we've got to quit doing this. I got less bruised when I was fighting Death Eaters."

_He's not handsome._ "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry." She said, walking past him. After she got back to the Great Hall, and had spread the word around the Gryffindor table, she headed back up to her dormitory to unpack.

At seven-thirty all ten of the seventh years in Gryffindor had gathered in the Common Room for a meeting that had been called. Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, and Hermione looked questioningly at Harry and Ron, they'd never had any kind of meeting like this other than when something bad, and usually Voldemort related, had happened in the castle, and even those had been spur of the moment, this was planned.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Listen up please." Professor McGonagall stood in the front of the room and beckoned for the attention of the seventh years. When she saw that she had it, she began her speech. "This meeting tonight is to explain to you a new program here at Hogwarts. Your parents will be getting owls shortly explaining this to them. We're rather concerned about where our graduates go after graduation. We want to make the path from school to work go as smoothly as possible for you, and to help with that we've implemented a new program. 

"Some of you may have noticed that no seventh year classes are scheduled for Fridays. That is because each Friday you will be interning at some workplace of your choice. I'm sure most of you have some idea what you would like to do after graduation. If you know someone who is already in the line of work that you would like to take up, and whom you believe would be willing to participate in the program, please submit to me their name, occupation, and address, and I will owl them with information about it, and ask for consent. If you know no one whom you would like to, I believe the muggle term is shadow, tell me what type of work you would like to engage in, and I'll use some of Hogwarts resources to find someone who is suitable. 

"You won't be paid for the work you do, but frequent evaluations by the person you are working with will determine your grade, and if I find out that you aren't working, you'll be finished with the program and fail the class. The goal of this is not to make money, but to find some job that you enjoy and would like to make a career. If, after this semester, you decide you would like to try something else, you can find a different workplace. Hopefully this will introduce you to people and offices that could become future employers." She held up a stack of parchment. "These forms include a basic outline of the 'work-study' program, if you have any other questions, please feel free to ask me. I would like information tomorrow on your pseudo-employer, and we hope that by Friday many of you will be able to start."

She paused and seemed to think for a few minutes. "Oh yes, transportation is going to be by a special type of portkey. In my office there will be a ring for each of you, engraved with your name, and where ever you will be working. There will be a sign out sheet, and every Friday morning you will first sign out, then put on your ring, and be transported to your workplace. When you need to return to Hogwarts, by tapping the ring with your wand, and saying 'Verruca Mael', you will return. You will then need to return the ring and sign the sign in sheet. Everything is gone over in more detail in the packets." She paused again, nodded her head in conclusion, and then walked out through the portrait hole.

She left in her wake ten chattering seventh years. Hermione thought about what an opportunity they were being given, and what she would do with it. It didn't take long, she'd wanted to be a teacher since before she'd even reached Hogwarts, now teaching magic seemed the ideal thing. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to teach at Hogwarts for several years at least, but she also knew that there were several other schools of magic in England. After all, there were several thousand witches and wizards in England, not all could go through Hogwarts. 

"So Harry, do you think they'll let you sign up with an Auror? And how about wizard law enforcement Ron?" She knew exactly what each of her best friends aspired to. They'd discussed it several times.

"Actually, I've met a friend of Sirius', Thomas Cambler, who's an Auror, I bet he'd take me."

"I'm think someone in my father's department would be willing to let me work with them. I'm going to owl him tonight. What about you Herm? You won't even have to leave the grounds."

"I just hope Professor McGonagall will let me work with one of the teachers here, I mean, she could say I've observed enough of the education process over the years. Not to mention I'd have to find a teacher willing to let me sit in."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "You've forgotten Hogwarts' newest teacher. I'd bet my Firebolt that Remus would love to have your help."

"It's Professor Lupin, Harry," Hermione reminded him, as she had incessantly for the last few days, "and you're right, he probably wouldn't mind. I'll ask him after Defense tomorrow. I can't believe I didn't think of him."

"This should be very interesting at least," said Ron. "My mum would really appreciate it if I got a job lined up before I even graduated. She was beside herself after the twins graduated, because they didn't line up work until that August."

"I think I'm going to owl Sirius about his friend, want to come Ron? You can check with your Dad."

"Sure. We'll see you at breakfast Herm."

"G'night you two."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sat silently at their desks waiting for the entrance of, ahem, Professor Lupin. None of them had out their books, remembering their first lesson last time, and out of expectation and curiosity, no one was speaking. Remus walked in and leaned against the front of his desk.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see all of you again. I'm glad to be back here. I certainly hope no one's scared of me. This is my first class, so I haven't really gotten many reactions. I fully suspect several first years to be cowering in there seats hoping that I don't eat them." There were laughs from several students.

"You've learned about the Wolfsbane potion. I take it before every full moon, and it allows me to retain my mind when I transform, making me as harmless as I am right now. If for some reason I can't get the potion, I've recently gotten an implant that will inflict electric shock if I try to harm anyone while I'm transformed. I promise you that I am no danger to anyone. If I was, I wouldn't be here.

"As for the curriculum this year, some of you may have perused your books, and realized that they aren't normal texts. Some of you may have deciphered just what it is that we'll be doing this year, but for those of you who haven't, I'd like to explain.

"In this class over the years, you have covered defense from creatures, and defense from curses. This year, I have decided to teach a different kind of defense. How to defend against whole uprisings. There have been several of these in recent history, Grindenwald's, and both of Voldemort's-" several students flinched at hearing the name, "to name a few. Each and every one of you in this classroom survived the second rising of Voldemort, I suggest you get used to hearing that name, because it will be uttered frequently in this class. The first was much longer, and he reached a much higher level of power than he achieved the second time. This is mostly because not enough people recognized what was happening the first time in time to prevent it. 

"Your text in this class is one of the finest histories of Voldemort's first rising in publication. We'll be reading it in this class, discussing, and learning any spells that we come across. This is something your parents lived through, a force many of them fought, I believe it is something you should know about," he finished, pausing for any comments. When he realized that every single student was just watching him intently, he began again.

For the remainder of the two hour class he lectured on the basics of Voldemort's first rise to power. He explained to them how the war was not one of armies, but something more like guerrilla warfare. Small groups of 'good guys' against small groups of Death Eaters. Each person who worked against Voldemort risking their own life and that of their families to fight for the safety of the wizarding world. Before the two hours were up, the students knew more about the rising than most others would ever care to tell them, and it was only the beginning.

Class was dismissed, and Hermione approached Professor Lupin. "Uh, Professor," she tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah Herm?"

"You've heard about the work-study program right?" He nodded. "Well, I was wondering, if I could- if you would let me work with you." She finished her sentence quickly, wanting to get the question over with.

"Certainly!" He smiled, "I've rather been hoping that you would ask since Minerva told me about it. I know you've always wanted to teach, and I think you would be wonderful at it. Not to mention that I never reject an offer of help."

"That's great!" Hermione beamed. She had a position for the class, and a position she knew she would enjoy at that. "Professor McGonagall said that she'd contact the person who's name we submitted sometime today or tomorrow. So I'll talk to you after class on Thursday. Bye." She hurried out of the classroom so that she wouldn't be late for Transfiguration.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all handed in the names of their contact people together, because Harry and Ron had gotten owls with names in them that morning. It was the next day when Professor McGonagall posted lists, and they found out that each of their choices had been approved. They also took some time to look at the choices of their classmates. Since it was all posted in the Great Hall, they also got to find out about the choices from the other Houses, each supervised by the housemaster. 

They weren't surprised upon finding out that Malfoy was heading off to a defense law firm best known for handling defense of those accused of breaking laws involving muggles, and it was also no surprise that Neville was working at a well known conservatory and that Lavender at a divinator shop. They were very surprised that Justin Finch-Fletchly was working going to volunteer at St. Mungo's, and Parvati was off to a potion company. "Probably wants to make cosmetics," was Hermione's only comment. 

Right after breakfast that Friday, all the seventh years hurried up to their respective housemasters' office. Hermione was the only one who didn't. Instead, she waited for Professor Lupin to leave the staff table, and then joined him. 

As they walked to Remus' classroom, he told her about his schedule for the day. "Friday's I've got two first year classes, a second year, and a third year. Since it's your first day, and only their second for that matter, I'm just going to have you observe. That, and sit up by my desk and act like you like me. Like I'm friendly, nice, and not going to eat you. Half of these kids look at me like I'm the bogeyman, and it's not exactly conducive to learning. I think if the Headgirl's not frightened of me, it might make a good impression."

"I think I can manage that. Shouldn't be too hard. I mean, note to self: don't be scared of Remus. Oops, Professor Lupin. I really shouldn't be making that mistake, I've been reminding Harry and Ron all week."

"Ah, call me Remus if it's not during class. I don't care, and if you're going to be working with me all year, it's a lot easier than Professor Lupin."

"I'll call you Remus if you agree not to eat me. Deal?" She smiled.

"Deal," and they shook hands.

Hermione enjoyed watching the students the first day, in between smiling frequently at Remus, and purposefully bumping into him a few times to demonstrate that you could touch him and he wouldn't hurt. She realized the students were scared of them. They all seemed tiny anyway, she didn't remember ever being that small, and many of them seemed to shrivel up every time he passed by. She guessed they had probably heard from older siblings or older members of their house, stories about the teacher who was a werewolf, probably meant as good-natured fun just to 'scare the new kids', but she thought it was sad that what they did affected Remus. She could almost see him wince everytime someone shied away. It hurt him to have students scared of him. She vowed to redouble her efforts at making the students at ease.

In between worrying about all of this, she sat amazed at what was being taught. Things that seemed so basic to her now, she didn't realize that she'd ever learned them, but that the first and second years struggled with. She marveled at Remus' patience with them, repeating several times concepts like the fact that you needed a wooden stake to kill a vampire. Although classes ended around three-thirty, she ended up sticking around Remus' office until six, when the other seventh years returned, helping him grade papers.

Remus appreciated her help. He was especially glad for her presence during the first year Slytherin's class. She was the only friendly face in the room, the rest having been warned away by Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or possibly even their parent's after his contribution to the defeat of Voldemort during the past year. By the end of the day he was confident that the arrangement would work well, and that three of his four classes would most likely return the next week much less scared of him.


	3. Okay, Maybe I Do

When last we left our friends, Hermione had just started helping Remus teach, now, onto the rest of the story.

The next weeks progressed in a similar fashion. Hermione got used to all of her classes, most were quite the same as the proceeding years. Snape was still horrid to her, Harry, and Ron. He seemed even more malicious now, as if he was consciously thinking that he only had one year left to inflict as much torment on them as possible. Hagrid was still introducing some very scary creatures as, 'cute and fuzzy'. They all felt it was likely their class would be short several limbs before the year was out.

It was unanimous between the three, that Remus' class was the best of any. They were learning about the beginning of Voldemort's rise. Hermione thought it was interesting and informative, and Ron was soaking up every detail of a time that he'd heard about from his parents, but had never really understood. They both knew Harry was taking it more deeply though. He took all the notes in the class, and strived to soak up all the information he could, trying desperately to understand what kind of life his parents had had at Hogwarts, when Voldemort was first beginning to gain power.

His quest for this knowledge was aided by Remus' own opinions. In trying to give the students a well-rounded view of the time, he described his own experiences, which were presumably the same as those of James and Lily. Hermione used her own resources as Remus' helper to get Harry information. 

Just like all of her other classes, she flung herself into the 'career class', as she had taken to calling it, and she contributed just as much time to it as everything else. Several nights a week, whenever she had little of her own homework, she ended up in Remus' office helping him to grade essays and what ever miscellaneous other assignments he had on hand. She knew enough of what she was doing that he'd give her a stack of assignments from any year up to fourth, and make them her complete responsibility to grade. While she worked on these, she frequently questioned him about his life at Hogwarts, and passed pertinent information on to Harry.

Remus was also adjusting to his new job, and loving it. He was in his element teaching the seventh years about Voldemort, and he was just as good at teaching everything else. He'd waited four years for another chance at the job, and he was discovering that it was well worth the wait. He also enjoyed having Hermione to help him. She made nights of grading much more pleasant, and she was becoming very helpful during the Friday classes as well. He asked her several times if she didn't want less responsibility, less assignments to grade, meaning fewer hours of work. He felt bad that she did so much not getting paid, but she claimed to enjoy it, and all he could do to compensate her was to fill out glowing evaluations every two weeks.

Most of the hours that Hermione spent grading papers were spent by Harry and Ron on the quidditch pitch. Harry wasn't the slave driver that Oliver Woods had been, but the team as a whole had a strong desire to win. Harry was still the seeker, Ron and Ginny carried on the Weasley beater tradition, Dennis Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, and Theresa Bell (Katie's younger sister) were the chasers. They spent several hours a night at the pitch, or going over strategy if it wasn't available.

Tempers at the school were running very high by the first game in mid-October. It was a cold day, and the ground was still wet from rain in the previous week, but it was not rainy out, only cloudy and gray. It was not a cheery site to see all of the player, shoes squelching mud as they made their way onto the field, and bundled up in sweatshirts under their quidditch robes. They were only playing Hufflepuff, but the school still considered it a major match, since no quidditch cup had been awarded since the seventh years third year, competition being called off the fourth, decided unofficial fifth year, when it was found out that someone had been enchanting the snitch, and the awarding of the cup suspended in sixth year due to Voldemort.

Hermione felt like she was ready to snap as she sat between Neville and Remus (as all her friends were on the team now), and watched Harry shake hands with the Hufflepuff sixth year, and then gesture for the Gryffindor team to mount their brooms. They rose swiftly up into the air, and Hermione watched with tense interest as the quaffle was passed from person to person, and Harry soared high above, scanning the field for the golden snitch.

Remus, himself, concentrated on Harry. Despite the matches he'd seen four years ago, he could not get over just how much Harry, fifty feet in the air and wearing red quidditch robes, looked like James. It was amazing, and Hermione sitting next to him grinding her teeth just added to the memory. He felt a warm wave of nostalgia when, about twenty minutes in the match, as Harry performed a Wronski Feint, Hermione sank her nails into his forearm and her face into his shoulder, just as he remembered Lily doing. Of course, the warm fuzzy feeling could have occurred just because Hermione had grabbed on to him, but he told himself not to even consider that possibility.

The why of it didn't matter anyway, because Hermione quickly realized what she was doing and where she was, and promptly let go of Remus and grabbed Neville. There was no need to worry, she decided, if she was grabbing onto Neville. Remus tapped her on the shoulder. "It's okay, he pulled the broom up. You can look now." She pulled her head up and gave him a grateful smile.

Less than ten minutes later she was back in Neville's arm, this time because Ron had had a near miss involving a bludger, and the back of a Hufflepuff's broom. She was silently praying that Harry would find the snitch soon, and the whole thing could be over with. It didn't work. Not a minute after she had looked up again, Neville came diving into her arm, because Ginny, also his girlfriend, was flying headfirst toward a bludger that had been aimed at Dennis, and since Hermione didn't have Neville's shoulder in which to hide anymore, she headed for Remus'. Remus pulled them both up about half a minute later, once he was sure that Ginny was out of harm's way. 

It was only after another half hour of Hermione's nervous diving into alternate shoulders, based on which side of the field the near catastrophe occurred, that Harry finally caught the snitch and she could keep her head held high again. Gryffindor had won. The score was ultimately 180 to 40, but Hermione didn't really care about this, as long as each and everyone of her friends was back on solid, or rather squishy, ground.

* * *

Hermione was not the only one enjoying the career class. Harry and Ron came back every Friday with new things to talk about. Mostly they got to research and help with investigations. They weren't allowed in the field, and they didn't have a specific person they helped all the time, they just did whatever was needed around their respective offices. Sometimes they worked in the evenings too. A provision McGonagall had made for the workaholics of Gryffindor. They could sign out their rings in the evenings too, so long as their normal schoolwork did not suffer. They worked many fewer evening than Hermione though, because they had quidditch too.

It was during one of these evenings that Hermione was working, that things started to change. It was almost November, and by this point, she had quit fighting the fact that she liked, maybe even, although this she wouldn't admit it to herself, loved, Remus. It was just something she kept to herself and lived with everyday. A little bit like her crush on her neighbor Freddy King back when she was nine.

What Hermione didn't realize, was that Remus was in love with her. He too lived with it, careful never to betray his feelings. Unlike her, who would be very embarrassed and ashamed if anyone found out, if he made a wrong move, not only would he loose his job, and the possibility of another, but he might also loose his friendship with the only other remaining marauder, Harry, and Hermione herself.

It was Halloween night, they'd both attended the feast, and were now back catching up on some grading that needed to be finished. It's possible that it happened because it was almost eleven o'clock (lights out had been made later that night because it was Halloween), later than they'd worked together before. Maybe it was because it was the anniversary of James and Lily's death, and Remus' defenses were lowered. Or maybe even just because Hermione had been having a rather rotten day, but for whatever reason, it happened. 

There chairs had seemed to inch closer together as they worked. Hermione had been sneaking surreptitious glances at Remus throughout the night, not knowing that Remus was doing the same thing. Both needed the pick-me-up that seeing the other brought. One time Remus had taken his turn just a bit too early, and caught Hermione looking at him. He dismissed it, and went back to his work. Later, Hermione accidentally caught his gaze when she looked at just the wrong time.

When the two both dropped their stacks of paper at the exact same moment, the tension reached it's pinnacle. "Herm, we've got to talk."

Hermione turned red. She knew she hadn't done very well hiding how she felt this particular night, but she was hoping that he hadn't noticed. "Yeah."

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she silenced him, "No, don't say it. I changed my mind. Let's just keep ignoring it, we've been doing that perfectly well up until now, let's just keep doing it. If you open your mouth right now, it crosses a very dangerous line, that's just easier kept away from."

"It's easier, but not much safer. I thought we could ignore it, hoped we could, up until a few days ago, but look how tonight's going. If we don't talk about it, then it's just going to blow up in our faces sometime, and probably sooner than later."

"I just don't want to cause anything bad to happen for you."

"I think we've got a better chance of something bad happening if we don't talk about it. So please just listen to me." He paused, and took a deep breath. "As much as I'm trying to stop, I'm falling in love with you."

Hermione just stared at him, her eyes wide. He'd done it, he'd told her how he felt. Now it just left her. She couldn't deny that she felt the same way, and she'd be a coward if she denied it to him. "Me too." She heaved a deep sigh. Just admitting it seemed to have lifted a large wait from her shoulders.

Remus looked rather relieved too. "Well, both of us said it, and the world has yet to end." Those confessions finished them both for the day though. It was hard enough to admit their feelings to each other, so by unspoken agreement they decided to reflect a few days before discussing anything further. Their hands met on the table, her fingers intertwining with his. They held this pose for a few seconds, and then released their grip and continued with their papers.

It was several days before they had time alone together again. During the interim, there was one Defense class, and one work day. On both those occasions they regressed to their former ignore and deny attitudes. It wasn't very hard, because other than admitting it to each other, their relationship hadn't progressed enough to change anything, or even, really, to call it a relationship.

It was Friday afternoon, after all of the classes were done, when they finally got to talk alone together. They were again grading, each silently daring the other to speak first. Finally Hermione decided to say something, she thought it was only right since he'd initiated conversation before.

"Okay, I know this is wrong. The school wouldn't like it, and my parents wouldn't like it." She dropped her voice to just slightly above whisper, "But I would."

"Your parents wouldn't like it because they still think of you as their little girl, they probably always will. The school's different though. The only thing that matters to them is that in black and white you're a student. That's all they see. They don't care about how old you are, or how mature. It's not any of them that's I'm worried about anyway. We can only have this relationship if you want it.

"I know that you're more mature than most people will ever have to be. If I didn't, then believe me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would never have said anything to you, and I would be berating myself for even thinking anything."

"I realize that Remus. You don't have to defend yourself to me. I know I'm not being taken advantage of or tricked or anything. I want this. Give me a little credit."

"I think I know that. I'm saying it more to convince myself that I'm not evil that to convince you of anything. I don't want to pressure you in anyway, if I did that I'd hate myself. The problem is, I would like a relationship with you, and from what you've said, you want one with me. We both agree on that, and that's what makes this so hard. I don't think either of us want to fight it, but if we accept it, the whole thing comes along with it's own very unique set of problems."

"That's what makes this so bad. If we weren't the kind of people we are, we could throw ourselves into this, without a backward glance. We wouldn't be frightened of the consequences, but we're both perceptive, intelligent people, even if our hearts don't match our brains."

Remus took a deep breath. "We both know the problems, they're totally obvious. I'm twenty years older than you, and you're my student. The question is if we want to try to have a relationship despite them. That one's up to you. I'm willing to try if you are, at this point you're edging out my job in order of importance, but it's entirely up to you if you want to have a relationship with a man who's twenty years older than you."

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't know that I have much choice. I know it might sound rather juvenile, but, I think I love you. What I feel isn't infatuation, and it's only bordering on lust. I've been telling myself not to feel that way for weeks, ever since we met in Diagon Alley, and I've failed, quite miserably I might add. If you want to do this, then I'm totally willing to go along with it."

She sighed, "God, this sounds so stupid. We're discussing it like two twelve year olds, 'will you go out with me?' That's how it has to be though, I guess. It's not like you can just ask me to a dance or something. We're going to have to be extremely careful about how we act, where."

"I know. By Merlin, I know. If it's not like right now, evenings, in this office, we're strictly student-teacher."

"I know." She sat silently for a few seconds, and then looked at her watch. "It's time for dinner. I'd better get going." She stood for a few seconds, not quite sure how to exit after the conversation they'd had.

Luckily, or maybe annoyingly, neither Remus or Hermione had to decide that. Just at the that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Remus called.

Harry walked in, "I knew you'd be here. I figured you both probably needed someone to remind you to stop working and eat." He smiled.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Harry, we just realized what time it was." Hermione turned back to face her new love interest, "Bye Remus, see you later." He waved, and Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together.

Hermione was a little quieter than normal during dinner. She thanked her lucky stars that something exciting had apparently happened at the office Harry was working in, because he and Ron talked about it, and paid little attention to her. It wasn't causing her problems not telling Harry and Ron about her new relationship, she'd done just that in fourth year with Viktor, she was very good at keeping a secret. Telling herself was something different. In her mind she kept repeating to herself 'Remus and I are a couple' getting her mind used to the idea, and enjoying the tingle the thought sent all over her body, right down to her toes.

She knew that this wasn't going to be a normal relationship. They'd have to hide it, and most likely they'd only really get to experience it for a few hours a week, just as Remus had said, evenings grading papers. The thought was annoying to her. She was seventeen, she was smart, intelligent, and mature, but she couldn't be with the man she chose because of a bunch of old witches and wizards (the school governors) who thought that they knew what was best for her. It was infuriating, but a fact that she would have to learn to live with. 

Remus was arguing with himself as well. In between moments of utterly enjoying the thought of his new found relationship, he asked himself why. Why she had to be so right for him, why he had to fall in love with her, why he had to be so much older. Since Halloween he'd worked hard to give up telling himself he was wrong, he knew in his heart that the only thing that made him wrong was what was accepted in society. His heart was in the right place, and so was Hermione's. Since he'd grown up being at odds with society, it wasn't difficult to stop worrying about it.


	4. I Love You

Moony and Herm have discussed the fact that they're both attracted to each other. Now they're dating, or at least 'going out' since they can't exactly date.

The Thursday two weeks later was the night of the full moon. Remus knew he would be in no condition to teach the next day, and he convinced Professor Dumbledore to let Hermione teach his classes. She'd earned the opportunity, and he didn't doubt her ability to do a good job.

She showed up that Friday morning a bit early, slightly saddened because Remus wasn't their to greet her with his warm smile. She made her way to his desk, and picked up his lesson plans. As she read through his notes, it was clear what he was doing. Every class today was learning about werewolves. 'Why did he have to leave this for me?' she thought. 

She realized it was rather obvious that he wouldn't much want to teach the subject himself, especially when he had a competent substitute like her to teach it, unlike Snape in her third year. They talked a lot in the past few weeks. He'd told her a lot about being a werewolf, and one story in particular about when he had had to learn about werewolves at Hogwarts, and all the misconceptions everyone had had, even the teacher. She felt rather honored that he trusted her to accurately tell the classes about them.

She did the best she could, mostly reading aloud the notes that Remus had left for her, taking careful note to point out the inconsistencies and myths that were rife in their text books. The students seemed interested, and they listened to her, despite the fact that she wasn't a professor. When she finished with the notes she assigned the essays that Remus had planned, and retired to the chair set up specifically for her near the front of the room. 

At the end of the fourth class, she got up the nerves to sit in Remus' chair at the desk, forgoing her own chair. It occurred to her that she felt a child-like thrill to sit there, she'd never seen a classroom from quite that angle before, front and center. She also noticed, as she sat watching the students work, that the leather exuded a spicy musk-like odor that was distinctive to Remus. 

_Will I ever get to smell that in here again? In public anywhere?_ She never got close enough, for long enough, to catch that scent in the classroom. When she was in his office they sat within inches of each other, but only there did they dare get that close. Even then they hadn't even kissed yet, but she understood. Remus was moving very slowly, to convince her, but mostly himself since she didn't need convincing, that the relationship was something that she wanted, and that he wasn't talking her into anything. She'd tried explaining to him that he hadn't talked her into anything, but she'd finally given up realizing that if she didn't let him go at his own pace, then his conscience would never leave him alone. 

The bell rang, and broke her from her reverie. She got up, and stood by the door as the students walked out, then slowly started packing up the notes so that she could return them to Remus' office. She took them into the office and set them on the desk, just as she was about to leave, he walked in.

Even though Remus was not a pleasant sight, there were dark circles under his eyes, and where his sleeves were rolled up she could make out a large gash, she was happy to see him. "Remus." She spoke with concern evident in her voice.

"Herm, don't. Madame Pomfrey has been fussing over me all day, you don't need to start as well. I'm perfectly fine." He sighed, and sat at the table, looking over some assignments.

"Yeah, that's right hon. You're fine. I'm sure that those circles and that gash are nothing, I bet I'm just imagining them," She stood behind him, and as she spoke she kneaded his shoulders with her hands.

"I'm really okay Herm. I'm very used to this. Full moon, once a month, remember?"

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean that you're perfectly fine. See? This is one of the perks of having a girlfriend, somebody's constantly worried about you."

"Oh gee, I knew there was a reason I haven't dated in FIVE years."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me you don't appreciate it just a little." She place her thumb and forefinger inches apart in front of his face for emphasis.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the chair next to him. "Okay, maybe a tiny bit. But I still claim I'm fine."

She leaned over and pretended to examine the his eyes, which were adorned by dark circles. "Yup. You look-" She was cut off when their lips met. She'd kissed guys before, Krum, and that, er, Harry/curse fiasco last year, but she'd never enjoyed it quite so much before. When they came up for air she smiled. "See? Another perk of having a girlfriend. And did you notice that the world didn't end?"

* * *

Ron and Harry, involved in their own seventh year, didn't notice that Hermione was becoming ever more cheerful as November wore on. They didn't notice Remus' slightly more constant smile either. They did notice that when the Christmas season began, Professor Snape seemed to want to kill the spirit of everyone in the building. Yeah, he was on Dumbledore's side about Voldemort, but that didn't make him a civilized human being.

Defense Against Dark Arts remained the favorite class of the seventh year's. Before winter break Voldemort had gained a loyal and determined group of followers, he had started his reign of terror. Dumbledore was gathering a band of skilled witches and wizards to fight him, and the students were hearing names that had become famous over the past few years, Alastor Moody (Is that his name? My GoF is borrowed at the moment), Arabella Figg, and Alberic Grunnion, people who'd fought twice to keep Voldemort from power.

Once in a while Remus would share some reminiscences from Hogwarts, he'd been a first year when Voldemort first started gaining power. Those days usually became rather emotional for everyone involved. Many of the students were affected just from hearing how real, normal people's lives had been altered, but to others, it was more personal. 

Sometimes Hermione would glance at Harry or Neville, who's mother had been in the same year as Remus, and see tears in their eyes. Remus never saw them. When he lectured he purposely kept from looking at those two, not knowing if he'd be able to continue if he looked at them. 

On some of those days Hermione would meet Remus in his office later, and he'd tell her even more about the events than he'd told the class. Usually it involved something he remembered about James, Lily, Peter or Sirius, things that had little to do with Voldemort, but that were special just to him. It touched her that he was willing to share those memories with her, even though the sadness in his voice when he talked sometimes made her want to cry herself.

Remus and Hermione were both very much enjoying their budding relationship. It took them both some time to get past the rule-breaking aspect of the business, but the way they looked at it, it was just one of the many black-and-white school rules, that took no account of the circumstances, a bit like, "No student will be in the halls past eleven o'clock," the rule that Harry had broken many times in saving the world in one way or another. That's not to say Hermione ever broke that particular rule though. (Remove thy mind from the gutter, in case that's where it was headed)

To themselves, they were just a normal couple in love, professions and age notwithstanding. By the middle of December they had something major to look forward to, Sirius had invited them both to his home for the winter holidays. The were both excited for the chance to be together outside of Hogwarts, even though it didn't change their need to be discreet.

* * *

Remus, Hermione, and Hermione walked quickly down the path from the castle to the gates of Hogwarts, and then to Hogsmeade, their luggage following behind them. They would use a fireplace at the Three Broomsticks to travel to Sirius' (and Harry's) house in Kent. Harry went first, then Hermione, and finally Remus. Sirius was expecting them that morning, and he was sitting in his living room, reading his newspaper, and waiting for them, when the three seemed to simultaneously pop out of the fireplace.

He jumped up. "Hi Harry! Herm, Moony." He slapped Harry on the back, gave Hermione a light hug, and shook Remus' hand. He made light chatter as he led them up the stairs. "How'd the Ravenclaw match go Harry?"

"340 to 220."

"Wow! That's great. I thought they were supposed to be very good this year. And how about you Herm? Beating the guys off with a broom stick?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Oh sure, all the time." That wasn't totally a lie. She had declined Exploding Snap once with Neville, and a game of chess with Seamus. She'd had to go 'grade papers'.

"I hold with my theory that you and Harry are meant for each other." He smiled playfully because he constantly teased the two. "And Moony, you aren't turning into a stodgy old professor on me are you?"

Hermione let out a small giggle, she couldn't help it, thinking of kissing him the day before, stodgy and old just were not adjectives used to describe Remus, anymore that serious described Sirius. "No Padfoot, don't worry. I haven't even taken the map away from Harry yet."

"How could you even think such a thing?" Sirius gave a wounded look. "The legacy of Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs will live forever!" They'd bewitched the map last summer to keep Wormtail out of the heading. "Here we are," he pointed to the two doors he'd stopped outside of. "Remus, Hermione, welcome to my humble abode." Neither of them could help laughing out loud. Humble hardly described his large, spacious house. 

Anyway, Hermione bag and Remus' suitcase stopped floating, and came to rest next to their owners. "I guess we'll leave you two here to unpack, I think you know where everything is." Sirius turned and he and Harry began to walk to the other side of the house, where Harry and Sirius' bedrooms were.

The first thing Hermione did was to hide the presents she gotten in Hogsmeade on the top shelf of the closet. As she worked on unpacking she got more and more excited. Christmas was her favorite time of year, and this year she would get to spend it with three of her best friends. The atmosphere was wonderful too. She could see through the window that there was a blanket of clean white snow on the ground. Since this was a wizarding neighborhood, and everyone could apparate, the ground was untouched, no muddy footprints to spoil the effect. It was helped even more by the frosted window panes, and the warm glow of a scented candle on the dresser in the room. 

Her duffle bag empty, Hermione left her room, and knocked on Remus' door. He opened it, and she saw that his suitcase was still about a quarter full, so she crossed over to the bed and sat cross-legged on it, waiting for him to finish unpacking. Thinking to herself that it was unusual, because the only place they'd ever been alone was his office.

She saw a slight look of apprehension cross Remus' face. "Don't worry, they won't hear us over in this corner of the house."

Remus smiled. "You don't understand. This is Sirius we're talking about here. He's going to figure it out. He probably won't care once he does, but he will find out." He paused, "I couldn't look at a girl when we were at Hogwarts without Sirius knowing and harassing me about it. He knew James and Lily were going to get together before they knew it. I swear he took some kind of relationships divination course."

"If he's going to find out, then it doesn't matter if I'm in here then, does it? Because he'll figure it out anyway. Right?"

He tried hard to frown, but a smile played it's way on to his lips. "We don't need to make it any easier for him."

"Okay, okay, but I promise, this house is so big he won't know the difference."

He kissed her, "It doesn't matter now, because I'm done unpacking, and we can go downstairs."

Hermione pretended to be perturbed. "Drat," she said with a smile. "I was enjoying this too."

They made their way through the house to the downstairs living room, where Harry and Sirius were watching TV (yes, in my world, wizards have TV's). It was a quidditch match. She should have guessed. Looking around, she noticed Christmas decorations up, but something was missing, "Okay Sirius, where's the Christmas tree?"

"I figured I'd wait until everyone got here, and then we could go pick one out tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun." Hermione left Remus with the other two guys, and went into the kitchen for something to drink. She got herself a glass of pumpkin juice, and then started to look around. "Hey Sirius, care if I make some cookies?"

"Yeah sure, go on ahead," followed by cheers for whatever team happened to be playing. Hermione found what she needed around the kitchen, amazed that Sirius had things like sugar and flour and measuring cups. She set to work on chocolate chip cookies. That's how much of the afternoon was spent, Hermione was in the kitchen baking, and she let the guys watch TV.

It wasn't that Remus, Harry, or even Sirius wouldn't have helped her if she'd asked, but she'd seen the three of them try to cook before, and it wasn't a pretty picture. She was in the middle of baking the chocolate chip cookies, and mixing the dough for sugar cookies, when Remus came in for a drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reaching for a chocolate chip cooking on the cooling rack. She swatted at him with her spatula, and a bit of excess dough flew off and stuck on his lower lip. A quick glance told her that Sirius and Harry weren't within sight, so she cleaned it off for him. She smiled, "Well, at least I know the dough tastes good. Now, quit trying to eat the cookies before they're cool. I'll bring some out when they're ready." 

"Fine, just let us sit out there and starve. Do you need any help?" 

She grimaced. "No! Leave the cookies to me. Go watch the match." He smiled and left.

Just after she put the first pan of sugar cookies in the oven she checked the others. They were cool enough, so she set them out on a plate, and headed out to the living room. She sat down the cookies, and then took a seat next to Harry on the overstuffed sofa. 

After the cookies had disappeared, Hermione had taken the others out of the oven, and the match had finished, Sirius turned to his godson and guests. "The Purple Wand for dinner? And then to get the tree?" Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed off through the fire place.

* * *

"Come on Padfoot. That's the one. Show me one tree in here that's better."

"Okay, fine. Let's skip the twelve foot blue spruce in favor of the seven foot pine. What ever happened to having a huge Christmas tree?"

"You do realize that the ceilings in your house are only nine foot, right?"

Sirius just shook his head, declining to mention that the previous year he'd magicked a hole in the living room ceiling to make the tree fit. They found a clerk, and paid for the tree, then, using a special portkey the tree lot had, got themselves and the tree back to Sirius' back door. Hermione was rather amazed at how wizards went about buying Christmas trees, she'd never spent Christmas with wizards before.

Between the four of them they got the tree into the living room quickly and efficiently. Then Remus spoke, "Now for the hot chocolate." Hermione was just beginning to think that maybe this wasn't so different, remembering the countless times she watched her mother boil milk for cocoa after picking out a tree, when a glass suddenly appeared in front of her. Okay, so maybe it was different.

She stared at the mug in wonder. There was hot chocolate, topped by whipped cream, with chocolate sprinkles. "Good work Remus." She was enjoying that too. Harry and she could finally call Remus by his first name, instead of Professor Lupin.

After they finished the cocoa, they spent the rest of the night decorating the tree, and intermittently enjoying Hermione's cookies. As they decorated, Sirius and Remus alternated telling stories about Christmas' past. One in particular caught Hermione's attention, because it involved someone that she'd never known existed.

"It was four years after we graduated. We were all at James house in Hogwarts then. It was just after he and Lily got married. Both of us were there, and-" Sirius shuddered, "Peter. Everybody stayed the night Christmas Eve, and Christmas morning we all woke up late and had brunch before we opened presents. Crystal and Dumbledore came over in the middle of it."

He started to say something else, when Harry interrupted him. "Who's Crystal?"

Sirius paused. "Crystal was Dumbledore's wife She was killed that August." No one needed to ask who killed her.

Remus picked up the story where Sirius had left off. Seeming to know what he had been getting at. "They had little boxes all piled up, and we all knew it was socks. Crystal knitted socks for all of us. Every year, no matter what. So, we all got up and headed out to the tree. First Dumbledore showed us his socks. It was a tradition, every year at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore showed off his new socks before Christmas dinner, so we always made him show us when they came for lunch. That year they were wool, like always, and they had a lion stitched on the side. 

"I remember that Lily was half-smiling the whole time Dumbledore talked, and when he finished she stood up. We were all kind of surprised, because usually Dumbledore finishing signaled time to start passing out presents, but James just looked up at her smiling. She said, 'We've got news for all of you. It's the best Christmas present that James and I could ever imagine. We're going to have a baby. I'm two months pregnant.' Nobody said anything. We all just kind of sat there for a few seconds, and then Sirius jumped up hugged her and congratulated James. That's probably the best Christmas I can remember." 

By this point, Hermione couldn't make out the exact figures of the lights strung on the tree. Tears made all of the colors blur together. It didn't much worry her, because she guessed that everyone in the room was having the same problem. 

"Your parents were so happy Harry. Your dad didn't stop smiling for the next seven months, and I never saw your mum without some kind of baby book." Sirius spoke softly and gently. "They would be so proud of you." He sighed, it was only when Remus was around that he got reminiscent like this.

"On that note, and since it's almost eleven o'clock, what do you say we put the rest of this off until tomorrow?" They only had one more box of ornaments to finish hanging anyway, and Remus was tired and didn't feel like traveling any farther down memory lane.

"Yeah. Night all." Sirius took put a lid on the last box of ornaments, and stowed them behind the couch. There was a chorus of good nights, and Remus and Hermione headed out, Harry trailing only a bit behind, and Sirius ending up the line, turning off lights as he walked.

Remus and Hermione walked side-by-side down the hall, and stopped at Hermione's room. "I love you," Remus gave her a hug, and a kiss.

"I love you too Remus, 'night.


	5. Christmas

I was so grateful for all the nice reviews I got that I just had to post another part today. Intro for this part, let's just say that if Herm was under sixteen Remus would be breaking a law in this part, so beware, but it's not graphic or anything. Feel free to tell me if there's anything wrong writing wise with this part, I didn't proof-read it much.

The next day, some exciting news arrived at the house. At least, it was exciting to Remus and Hermione. "Thomas, why in the world would you do this to me?" Sirius sounded both exasperated and disgusted as he read an owl at the breakfast table.

"Harry, Thomas has invited us both to a Christmas party at his house the day after tomorrow. He's doing it to torture me, I swear it. He's still mad that I won a quidditch pool last year."

"Come on Sirius, it can't be that bad." Hermione spoke as if she was talking to a very small, pouting child.

"Oh yes, it can be. I can't go to one of these without at least ten stupid, shallow, and annoying women coming up to me. It's either, 'Oh, you helped defeat Voldemort,' or, 'You're that Harry Potter fellow's godfather, aren't you?' I think I liked it better when no one would talk to me because when answering that age old question, 'Where have I seen that face before?' their answer was, "On a wanted poster."

"Hasn't a kind, smart, deep woman ever come up to you?"

"Well, yeah, but they talk to me for five minutes, and then most run away screaming. I just have that wonderful kind of personality."

"You have to come with me Sirius. Thomas has let me work with him all year. We can't offend him now."

"I know Harry. I'm not saying I won't go, but wait until you've got twelve thirty year-old women coming on to you, then tell me not to complain."

"You can complain all you want, you just have to go and be nice to your friend so he's still willing to give me a job at the end of next year. Besides maybe you'll meet somebody."

"Yeah, right. And muggles will use broomsticks." He turned apologetically to his guests, "You two will be fine, right? No problem with us leaving you here?"

Hermione and Remus were both already fighting to contain their excitement, but they both managed to eek out a restrained, "Oh no, that's fine. Don't worry about us."

* * *

It was six o'clock, and Harry and Sirius were readying to leave, for what Sirius was sure would be a very boring and long party. "Okay now you two. Don't have too much fun while we're gone. I don't want to come home and find you've thrown a wild party," he joked on his way into the fire place.

A wild party was nowhere near what they had in mind, although the too much fun part was debatable. After Sirius and Harry had disappeared, Remus sat back in a chair next to the fireplace. "I still can't believe someone else does this."

"I've read A Christmas Carol every December since I was ten. I didn't know anyone else did either, so it's either one more bizarre thing that makes us perfect for each other, or the whole nation is full of closet Dickens' fans," Hermione smiled.

"True, true." The lights in the rest of the house were out, and Remus lit a fire as Hermione turned on the Christmas tree lights, leaving only the light next to his chair still burning. He sat down in one of the oversized armchairs next to the fire, and Hermione was making her way to the other one, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Hermione smiled as she snuggled next to him in the chair, his arm encircling her waist. For the next two hours they sat like that, taking turns reading the quintessential Christmas story.

When the book was finished, Remus reach over and turned out the light, leaving the room bathed only in the flickering light of the fire, and the twinkle of brightly colored strands of Christmas lights. Hermione shivered, and Remus reached back to pull an afghan from the back of the chair, wrapping them in it. They spent the next hour kissing, cuddling, and talking about whatever came into their minds.

It was near the end of that hour that Remus paused. "Herm, are you- is this okay?"

Hermione kissed him again. "It's fine Remus, but I do think that maybe we should move this into your room before Sirius and Harry get home." With that, they moved quickly to Remus', where we'll leave them to their own devices, except to say that before they were done there were two complete sets of clothes strewn about the floor.

* * *

Things at Thomas' house went almost exactly as Sirius had expected. As soon as he entered the house two women attached themselves to each arm, two because of his work against Voldemort, and the remaining two because of his relationship with Harry. Those two left as soon as Harry walked in the door, at which time Sirius thought his arm might be ripped off.

Harry himself had three women on each arm. A situation that the seventeen year-old might have enjoyed, had the women been his contemporaries. Instead, two were blue-haired-almost-senior-citizens, three were thirty-somethings, one was nearing her late twenties, and the other was twelve. The twelve year-old especially worried him, because it was Tom's daughter, and Harry *really* didn't want his boss angry with him.

It was near eight o'clock, when the girl's mother finally came for her, and one of the thirty-something's husband dragged her away. Sirius noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and saw his chance. Using his free arm, he pulled open a closet door. "Oh my! Is that Gilderoy Lockhart I spy?" He spoke clearly, using an overexaggerated tone. Instantly the two women hanging on him, and the four on Harry ran into the closet, which Sirius barred with a couch, thinking they might be able to get around magic. 

For the next three hours they both walked around and made small talk with other witches and wizards, before they could finally leave at eleven.

It was about eleven-oh-five when Hermione and Remus heard footsteps coming down the hall. Remus jumped out of bed and pulled on his robe, then worked to pile up the clothes scattered on his floor and push them under his bed. Hermione quickly grabbed what garments she could, and ducked into the closet just as Sirius knocked softly on the door. "Remus," he called quietly, knowing Remus never went to sleep until at least midnight, and thinking this would be a good chance to talk to him about old times without Harry and Hermione present.

"Yeah, Sirius, come on in." Remus padded over, flipped the light switch, and opened the door for him.

Sirius walked into the room. A quick survey found the bedcovers in a state of disarray, Remus' hair mussed, and, Sirius spied, as his eyes made a clean sweep, a bra flung on the dresser. "Uh, Remus?" he gestured at the revealing article.

"Oh, uh," Remus thought quickly. "Hermione and I were doing laundry tonight, and um, I think it must have gotten mixed in with my clothes in the dryer. I was going to take it back to her, but she was asleep."

Sirius nodded his head skeptically. "Right Remus. Like you expect me to believe that? You know, your girlfriend didn't have to apparate away when you heard me coming. You could have just yelled at me to go away and mind my own business. You're a big boy, your life is your life." He laughed. Anyway, I'll leave now, and you can go get her. I promise I won't interrupt again." He walked out of the room, still laughing to himself.

Remus walked over and opened up the closet door. "You can come out now. That was very close. It's just good Sirius didn't want to know just who my girlfriend was." He smiled.

"You can say that again. I think I'd better just be off to my room in case Harry comes back." She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione walked quickly back to her room, and went to bed. She and Remus weren't in the same room for the rest of the night, but their thoughts were. They both spent a long time before going to sleep thinking about what they'd done, why they shouldn't, at least until Hermione graduated, do it again, and still more reasons why they wanted to.

* * *

Sirius was still teasing Remus about his girlfriend the next day. It was good natured, and normally Hermione would have joined in with Sirius and Harry, but instead, every time either of them said something about it, she got strangely silent. A few times she could feel her face burning, and she hoped no one else noticed. Remus thought it best to take the grief and just pretend the girl was who Sirius thought she was, someone nameless and faceless, who it was perfectly all right for Remus to be dating. After all, Hermione wasn't different from anyone else.

* * * 

It was a few days later that the next major event in their relationship occurred. It was the night before Christmas. They had decided to keep to their own rooms for the rest of the holiday, but Hermione awoke late that night, to cries from the next room. She jumped out of bed, stumbled through the darkness, and ran into Remus' room without knocking. He was still asleep, but he was thrashing around in bed, and every so often let out a small yell. She stood over him, grabbed one of his shoulders, and shook it. "Remus, Remus, wake up."

Remus sat bolt upright in bed, his skin clammy, his body shivering, and his mind moving in six directions at ninety miles-an-hour. Hermione looked at him, "Hey, it's okay. That must've been a bad dream."

Remus slowly started to regain his bearings, "Yeah, just that Voldemort was trying to kill you and Harry." There was a catch in his voice, and he was still shaking. 

Hermione climbed up onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry and I are both fine." She felt a chill course through her, and almost unconsciously she pulled the bed covers up around herself. 

"I know," he sighed, and fell back down, pulling Hermione with him. His sleep seemed to have been only temporarily interrupted, because, within a minute, Hermione felt his deep even breathing. Her arm was still lodged around him, now pinned underneath him, and she wasn't sure she could move without waking him. At any rate, she liked this. She'd never gotten a chance to actually *sleep* with him before. It was very comfortable and warm, so she curled up a little closer to him, and went to sleep.

It was almost five hours later, at nine o'clock the next morning, that Sirius knocked softly on the door several times. "Remus?" He knew that the girlfriend wouldn't be there since it was Christmas, so when no one answered, he pushed the door open, "Wake up sleepy- Hermione?!?"

Both occupants of Remus' bed sat straight up, it looked like two jack-in-the-boxes opening simultaneously, and Sirius had yelled so loudly that Harry came running from the kitchen, where he'd been pouring himself cereal. He reached the room just as Remus was pulling a robe on over his boxers, and he was disconcerted to see Hermione standing next to him in short nightgown.

"Herm, why don't you go out to the living room or something?" Sirius fought hard to restrain the anger in his voice.

"No, please Sirius, it's not, it's a mistake, don't-"

"Herm, please, just go." Hermione didn't move, but she looked up at Remus, who nodded his head, so she quickly exited the room. (We'll get back to her later)

"That's the girlfriend? The woman whom I've spent the last several days teasing you about over breakfast was sitting right across from me? Remus, man, she is seventeen! Remember how I said your girlfriend didn't have to apparate away, because you were a big boy? Well, now that I know who she is, I'm glad she disappeared off to somewhere that night, but I know she couldn't apparate because SHE'S UNDERAGE! Remus, she's just a little girl, how could you Moony? 

"Really, how could you? Do you remember fourth year? That potions professor who was constantly hitting on Lily? We all decided that we'd never use authority to get a girl?" He shook his friend, "DO YOU REMEMBER THIS STUFF? You certainly can't have been thinking about it last night or the last time. How could you do that to her? This is Hermione we're talking about. Remember her? Harry's sweet, innocent best friend?" He paused for a breath, and Remus assumed command of the conversation.

"How long has this been going on? Was that night the first time, or is this the whole reason for her helping in that work study thing? Tell me you've at least waited this long before corrupting a minor! I don't care if she's old enough, she's still a student. Do you know what you are!?!?"

Remus spoke calmly, not angry with Sirius for being concerned about Hermione. "Sirius, it's not what you think. First of all, we didn't do anything last night. We slept. Hermione heard me having one of my nightmares last night, and she came in. She fell asleep. That was it." He purposely avoided addressing the night that Sirius had almost caught them. He knew Sirius wasn't stupid enough to believe any lies or excuses, and that he wouldn't be any happier if his intelligence was insulted.

He sighed, and then started again, "We're a couple. It's not like we can actually date or anything, but since around Halloween or so, we've considered ourselves a couple. I never forced her into anything. Everything we've done has been her choice. She's annoyed with how slow I've been taking our relationship so that I'm sure, that I'm not forcing her into anything. I promise. I realize you might not believe either of us, but if you ask her, I'm sure she'll back me up. We love each other.

"I know all of the things this could make me, and I realize that most of the world would have me hung, but she's of age, and she knows what she's getting into."

The anger had started to drain from Sirius' face. "Okay, I think I believe you. I still can't believe you managed to get yourself mixed up in this, but I believe you. You realize the only thing you have going for you is that it's totally legal, right? Sixteen is age of consent and all, but that's the *only* thing that's okay about this. Society as a whole doesn't tend to appreciate relationships with a twenty year age margin, and the Hogwarts governors would definitely have you sacked and her suspended, and that's only if they believed you hadn't coerced her or something, otherwise they'd find some charge to have you tried for. Dumbledore might not turn you in if it was up to him, but if anyone else found out... Moony, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Thank you Sirius, for pointing out all of the obvious and bad things that could happen. I realize that we're both taking major risks, but it's one we're prepared to take, and we're reducing them too. The only time we do anything that wouldn't be construed as totally teacher-student, we're locked in my office, and we always have grading papers as an excuse, God bless Minerva's idea for a work-study program. We aren't taking any unnecessary risks."

Sirius just shook his head. "I never would have pinned you for going against all of society. Never. That's supposed to be my job." 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hermione wasn't having such an easy time. "Hermione, what are you doing? I love Remus, Ron loves Remus, everyone loves Remus. You, however, *love* Remus. Now, apart from finding that totally disgusting, I know that you wouldn't do this, and I know that Remus loves his job so much, he wouldn't do this. That leaves Snape. He's obviously cursed you. We know he never liked Remus, and he was never particularly fond of you, but I never figured he'd go this far. Hermione, we must take you to Dumbledore immediately. He'll be able to reverse the spell." Harry got very business like, ready to go explain everything to Sirius.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Harry, Snape didn't poison anyone. I love Remus, and he loves me. We didn't really want to tell anyone, at least until I graduated, but I guess we can trust you."

"You, you, you, you what?" Harry managed to splurt out the end. "If Snape didn't do anything, then... and that means... then you...EWW!!! Hermione, you're 17. He's almost 40. That's illegal."

"Actually, the legal age of consent is 16, but that doesn't matter Harry, because we didn't do anything last night."

"Oh yeah, trust Hermione the bookworm to know the legal age of consent to sleep with your teacher. Wait a second. You didn't do anything last night. That means, his girlfriend... AHH!! No, I don't want to know. I just don't want to know." Harry covered his eyes and rubbed his temples. "And after that I'm supposed to believe the two of you were entirely chaste last night? When Sirius just happens to walk in on Remus, wearing practically nothing, and you in this tiny negligée?"

Hermione looked down at her night shirt, it came down to her knees and had little blue bunnies all over it. "Harry, you've completely lost it. I promise you, Remus and I did nothing last night, not that it's any of your business."

"You're one of my best friends, Remus is one of my best friends, AND my favorite teacher. I want you both to last at Hogwarts, at least through the end of seventh year. That makes it my concern. Not to mention, that if this ever got out, and I heard anybody, say anything, about either of you, I would have to hurt them. Hurting people gets me punished, and again, that makes it my business." 

Hermione smiled at Harry. He really did have her best interests at heart, even if he didn't go about things quite right. "Harry, I'm glad you're concerned, and I'm sorry if this disgusts you in anyway, but I love Remus. He loves me. That's all there is to it. Now, it's Christmas. Could you please just accept it for today?" Hermione looked pleadingly at one of her best friends.

Harry spent a short moment of indecision. He couldn't be angry at Remus and Hermione on Christmas, he just couldn't. "Okay, for today I will cease to remind you how wrong this is. If you got me a good present, I'll even try to accept the whole idea," he smiled jokingly, "but that doesn't mean I can't revert right back to my old ways as soon as today is over."

"Thank you." She gave Harry a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I'll get those two and then we can all exchange gifts." Hermione left Harry sitting in the kitchen, and walked down the hall to Remus' room. She knocked on the door frame to catch the attention of the two men. "Care to come join Christmas morning?"

"Sure, come on Moony." Sirius turned around and walked to the door. Remus got up, and followed him, placing his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and they walked out to the living room together. Harry was already there, sitting next to the tree, and separating everyone's presents into piles.

Harry looked up when they entered. "You two get me a present together, you're hanging all over each other, please forgive me for being just a tad disgusted. I'm really trying not to be." He smiled, "No offense or anything Remus, I wasn't a big fan of Krum either, and he was only three years older. It's just the whole Hermione with a boyfriend thing, I'm too much like a brother."

Hermione laughed, "I promise Harry, we won't even kiss in front of you."

Harry cringed, "Just open your presents." They all sat down, Harry and Hermione on the floor, and Sirius and Remus in the two chairs in front of the tree. Harry handed out the presents, and one by one, they opened them. When Hermione and Remus opened their presents to each other the peanut gallery experienced great surprise... each one gave the other a book! 

"Real romantic you two. I can feel the love in this room." Harry spoke very sarcastically, being able to think of several things he would get his significant other that were not books.

"Hey, the goal was that nobody would know at this point." Remus pitched a bundle of used wrapping paper at Harry. "At least we got each other something, Mr. It-was-the first-anniversary-of-my-first-date-with-Serena-and-

I-forgot."

"Hey, we don't talk about Serena anymore," Harry sounded indignant as he pulled the green ribbon from the purple wrapping on his last present, the one signed 'Love Hermione and Remus.' He fell silent as he tore at the wrapping exposed a large, brown, leather-bound book. "'James and Lily.' I didn't know there was a book just about my parents." He read farther down the cover, "by Remus Lupin?" There was a catch in his voice.

"I've been working on it for a long time Harry. You're parents deserve to have the world know what they did. I wanted you to read it first though. You're entitled to, and I know that you've always wanted to know more about your parents," Remus seemed hesitant as he explained. 

"Remus told me about it, and I made him let me pay for the binding." Hermione paused, and then to keep the mood from being too somber, she joked with a smile, "Hopefully the first of many joint presents from the two of us."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. He bent and gave her a hug, and then continued over to Remus and shook his hand. "Thank you, both."

It was several hours later, Harry was in his room engrossed in his book, and Remus and Hermione were engaged in some minor making out alone in the living room, when Sirius called everyone into the kitchen. Harry walked into the living room (Remus and Hermione hurriedly scooted away from each other) "Sirius in the kitchen just can not be a good thing." 

Remus just smiled knowingly, stood up, and led them both toward the kitchen, "I know Sirius isn't the best cook in the world, but he makes a mean egg-nog. That is egg nog I saw, right Padfoot?"

"Absolutely Moony, never anything but. Harry, Hermione, don't drink too much, it's a little spiked." Harry and Hermione looked a bit scared of the idea of drinking anything made by Sirius 'I'd like that delivered' Black. Sirius mistook this for astonishment that he'd spiked the egg-nog and added, "It's tradition. Harry, your parents always came over, and we made it a point to be absolutely shnockered before dinner, so we could have some great, pre-banquet carols. Don't worry," he cautioned, "Remus is the master of anti-inebriation charms. We were all quite sober for dinner afterward."

"I don't care how much alcohol is in it, but if you made it, I'm apt to be a bit worried." Hermione gave Sirius a sly smile.

"Ah shut-up shweet-hart." Sirius did his best American gangster impression, and they all headed off to the kitchen, to watch drink eggnog, and sing carols.


	6. The Curse

A/N-Well folks, I've had a few people telling me how sick this story is, and they've converted me. I am a sick, twisted person, add from this point on I will write no more Remus/Hermione slop. Henceforth, this story shall be Harry/Hermione.

Did you believe me? No? That's good, you shouldn't. This is still Remus/Hermione, three or four parts left now. And by the way, I've only had around one complaint.

Feel free to complain on this, 'cause this is the part where everybody finds out, and I don't think I made the punishment very severe. See, I've grown rather attached to this couple, and I couldn't find it in my heart to abuse them. If I get enough complaints though I might consider making an alternate universe from around this part, where Remus gets sacked or something. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Enjoy!!

The days following Christmas went by quickly. Hermione and Remus were less surreptitious, and Harry could normally be found engrossed in his book. Life at chez Sirius was uneventful as a white Christmas gave way to a snowy New Year. Before they headed back to Hogwarts, it was agreed that Harry wouldn't mention the illicit relationship to anyone, Hermione guessed he agreed so readily because he hoped he could go back to living in what he considered 'blessed ignorance.' The way he'd explained it to her, she could do what she wanted on her own time, and he wouldn't question or judge, but at least until they got out of school, he didn't want to hear about it.

No one did hear about it. Not one student, staff member, ghost, or painting suspected anything about Hermione and Remus' relationship. Hermione readily signed up to keep her same job when Professor McGonagall offered the chance for switches to be made, but since most others chose to stay in the same line of work as well, it brought up no suspicion. For the both of them, life was smooth until Valentine's Day.

The day started normally. Hermione woke up, met Ron and Harry, and headed down to breakfast. She managed to quickly catch Remus' eye once, and then proceeded on with her meal. Nothing changed until the owls began swooping in from all directions, as they normally did. This time though, a dark brown barn owl came in for a landing near Harry's bowl of rice chex, a thin box attached to his leg. 

"Who's that from Harry?" Hermione looked questionably at the brown-paper package.

"It doesn't say, and I don't recognize the handwriting. It just says Harry Potter. Do you think I should open it?" Harry was always very cautious with his mail after the Hermione-cheating fiasco in fourth year.

"Look at that poor owl, he doesn't look like he can carry it much longer. Maybe you should just untie it from his leg, and you can take it to Professor Lupin after breakfast." Hermione dutifully called Remus 'Professor' and gave Harry her take on the situation.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "That's probably a good idea. After all, we wouldn't want you all wrapped up in bandages like Hermione was last time, we have a quidditch game tomorrow."

"Good idea." Harry reached to untie the package, but before he reached it there was a large 'BOOM!' and the package exploded, not violently, it just released a fine dust that shot out and floated around, quickly coating everything in the Great Hall. The room erupted into sneezing fits.

Dumbledore stood up, quickly and got control of the room. "Will house heads and prefect please lead your houses to the- achoo!- excuse me, Common Rooms-achoo- until you hear other wise." Everyone in the room stood up to move, but that's all the longer orderliness lasted. People began radiating toward each other like magnets. They were aware of what was happening, but they could do nothing to stop themselves, something had taken hold of their free will.

Hermione found herself headed toward the staff table, not quite sure what she was doing, and helpless to stop herself. She reached Remus, and enveloped him in a tight hug, and kissed him. "I love you," she said, as she said a hundred times before. She knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't be doing that, but she could see that others did not stop and gasp, they were all walking out of the hall, most hand in hand with another.

Arms around each other, they began to talk, just as they also had many times, discussing something that they'd discussed recently in defense class. Other than the hugging part, it was all quite normal, but as they were walking down the hall it happened again, they stopped, and Remus kissed her. It was deeper this time, Hermione could feel herself tingling right down to her toes. Then they simply began walking again. This happened several times, the incidents becoming more intense at each occurrence, and when they got to the library, they didn't begin to move again after the kiss.

Hermione could see other students scattered around the library, there was even, Madame Pince and Snape?!? In the back of her mind she knew there was something wrong with this, but she couldn't stop herself. Most of the couples in the library were engrossed in making out, but Hermione recognized a few students, mostly younger ones who were simply holding hands, or kissing each other on the cheek. Much to Hermione's later dismay, she and Remus didn't stay at quite that level of chastity.

Before the ordeal was said and done, she and Remus had ended up in a corner of the library. Remus had taken his wand, just as he might have done in his office, and conjured up some blankets. It all seemed normal, the conscious voices that screamed no in the back of their heads went unheard. Later, when those voices were brought back into control of the bodies, Hermione was glad that at least he'd conjured blankets, in their travels through the halls she heard that Lavender and Seamus had ended up somewhere without a stitch to cover themselves, and apparently never had found their clothing.

It was exactly three hours after the dust explosion that everyone did regain conscious control of themselves. It was as though waking up from a dream, except the dream was completely vivid. All over the castle people's eyes widened, as they realized where they were, and many turned a deep red as they remembered what they had done in the past few hours. 

In the realm of our super-couple, Hermione was rather dismayed when she realized that she was lying in Remus' arms under a blanket, both of them completely undressed. From the look that came upon his face, he was shocked as well. They both stood, and worked quickly to dress before anyone came over to their corner. Remus made the blankets disappear, and they both tried to walk back through the library normally. They needn't have worried, because most everyone else was so concerned with themselves, they didn't notice the two. 

They had hurried to Remus' office, trying to find somewhere that would provide refuge from all of the students, many of whom they both remembered seeing in the previous hours. When they reached their destination, Hermione turned to Remus, "What happened? Harry got a package, and it exploded, and the dust flew everywhere. Then... all of this. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Remus heaved a sigh, "It's a curse. I don't know who might have sent it, probably someone's idea of a Valentine's Day prank. I'm not sure what, but some kind of a love curse. I'm sure we'll hear more about it in a while. I have a feeling we're going to be hearing more about a LOT in a while. You do remember what happened, and who you've seen in the past three hours, right?"

"Yes. Which unfortunately means they probably remember too. Remus, could you lose your job over this? I mean it was the curse's fault."

"I don't know. Traditionally people aren't held responsible for what they do if they're under a curse, but since so many people saw, and it would be so bad for public relations for the school if it got out, I just don't know. You do realize that whatever happens, the rest of today is not going to be pleasant, right?"

"I've got that one figured out Remus. That is, unless you care to just hide in here the rest of the day?" there was a note of sarcastic hope in her voice as she spoke the last sentence.

"Nope, sorry hon. Won't work. It's just get us in deeper than we already are.-"

Remus was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, that seemed to come straight from the walls. "Will all staff members please come to my office, quickly. Students, please go to your Common Rooms, prefects and head students are to be in charge."

"Good luck Remus," Hermione didn't sound very optimistic. He hugged her encouragingly, and then made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When she reached the room, many students were already there. Since everyone was being quiet and orderly, she decided to lapse on her headgirl duties, and immediately sought out Ron and Harry. As she walked through the room she could feel the eyes on her, and here whispers as she passed. She was glad to reach the relatively comforting presence of her two best friends.

"Hermione, is it true? Did you and Remus-" Ron spoke anxiously until Harry elbowed him in the stomach. Hermione nodded meekly. Ron made a face, "And I thought making out with Hannah in the middle of the hall was bad. Are you okay? I can't imagine how awful that would be. I mean, he's Remus, he's a teacher, he's like Harry's uncle... he's forty."

Harry avoided Ron's incredulity, and pity, he just gave Hermione a sympathetic hug, and whispered so quietly only she could hear, "Don't worry. Everyone thinks it's just a fluke. No one suspects anything more than that."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. If Remus wasn't fired, if she wasn't expelled, she could take the whisperings, she could take the talk. She sat there and let herself be comforted by Harry. He was *the* Harry Potter, the rest of the Gryffindors wouldn't bother her next to him.

Protection could only last so long though. It was only an hour later when Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room. As she entered, Hermione notice that she gave her a concerned look, but then she was all business. "Everyone, I know this morning was very abnormal, and possibly rather traumatic. Please refrain from tormenting others whom you might have seen, there was a rather ugly curse wrought upon the castle today, and no one was immune. Don't harass your classmates for what they may or may not have done. So far, the culprits of this prank have not been found. Lunch will be served in the Great Hall in twenty minutes." She spoke in a business-like tone, knowing that several of the students had seen her and Professor Flitwick, and she was trying desperately to save what was left of her dignity. 

"I knew this couldn't last forever." Hermione sighed, "I guess I have to face it sometime." She stood up, and for the first time realized that Harry had been somewhere that morning as well. "Uh, Harry, who-?

"Ginny," he answered quickly and succinctly. "Don't ask." Hermione just nodded. Together, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall.

The normally pleasant walk, filled with thoughts of good food ahead, was not easy this particular night. As they walked through the hall there were catcalls and whistles. Hermione heard a yell of 'Is that how you get all of your good grades?' and she had to restrain Harry and Ron from attacking whomever yelled it.

When they reached the Great Hall they grabbed seats, only to have everyone who entered turn to stare at Hermione. News did travel fast. The low point of the day occurred when Draco came over to the table. "So, Granger, I guess we know how you get all of those insanely high grades now. I knew no filthy muggle could be that good at magic." By this point both Harry and Ron had sprung from the table, and it was all Hermione could do to hold them back. She didn't want them expelled along with her, and Remus fired, not that she thought it would come to that, but just in case.

"The mudblood and the werewolf. I guess the low of the world do congregate together. I do believe my father would have something to say about this. He can't be fired because he's a werewolf, but shacking with a student? That could cause some damage. Are you doing the giant too? We could rid the school of all the faculty who are unfit to be here."

"Malfoy, I know you want to shut that ferret mouth of yours. I know you don't want to accuse me of things that I didn't do, because I know you've seen me in Transfiguration, and I know you don't want to be a ferret forever. I mean, if I've done everything you've said, what do I have to lose?" Hermione spoke in a low tone, that brooked no argument, if Malfoy had been wise, he would have run. Unfortunately, he's Malfoy, and he would never surprise us like that.

"Right mudblood, sure. I guess since he's furry and fanged once a month, he didn't mind those buck teeth? Or that bush you call hair? Really Granger, I thought even you had higher standards." At this comment, Hermione raised her wand, she was aiming to turn the tassel on his robes into a harmless garter snake, but he and his side-kicks ran away, before she got a chance to finish.

Harry and Ron sat back down, both red faced and adrenaline full. "Guys, just calm down. I can take this. Don't get yourselves expelled trying to defend my honor, or whatever it is you think you're doing. We've got Potions this afternoon. Promise me that you won't do anything, no matter what Malfoy or Snape or anybody else might say." She looked at them more sternly than either had ever seen her, her scowl surpassing even Professor McGonagall's when they had served her one of Fred and George's latest inventions, the grizzly graham cracker, and she'd become furry for an hour.

In turn they both promised, and then they fell to eating silently, each thinking of what they like to do to Malfoy. At the appropriate time they headed off to Potions, on the way talking Hermione out of putting a binding curse on them both for the entire class.

They all took seats near the back of the room, and hoped that Snape would ignore them for the rest of the class. That, unfortunately was not the case. The first thing Snape did during the period was had out essays that they'd done the previous week. Harry knew something was wrong when Hermione was handed hers, her eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"I got a 76%! He marked me points off for an entire section because he said it wasn't accurate, but it's right on page 435 of Pipwillamies Pleasing Potions!" She sat back in her seat, arms crossed, looking indignant.

Snape returned to his desk near the front of the classroom. "I must tell you all, that I'm appalled at the quality of these assignments. I don't think that one person in this room took actual time to research the Arvre potion. Thomas, explained in detail how the potion would make trees grow in the desert! It's a growing potion, not a miracle. Miss Granger spent two feet expounding about the benefits of Arvre to grass. It doesn't grow grass! This is deplorable! Of course, we all know that Miss Granger has been very busy lately. Too busy pulling up your grade in defense Miss, to worry about my class? And Miss Patil, the potion does not-"

He was interrupted by the anxious waving of Hermione's hand. "Professor, it says right here in Pipwillamies-"

"Miss Granger! I'll thank you not to interrupt my class again. Any kind of charm you think you have that might bring your grade up will not work in my class, you should have opened a book before turning in the essay." 

It was all Hermione could do to encourage Harry and Ron to keep quiet, as she sat back in her seat seething. She didn't pay attention for the remainder of the class, her heart racing and mind spinning in anger. She didn't talk much during dinner, she didn't even reply when Draco came to the Gryffindor table to make some crude comments. After dinner she walked straight to Remus' office, not caring what anyone might think. Thinking only that she wanted to see him.

Hermione opened the door, closed it, and then collapsed into Remus' arms. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to see you."

"Shhh, it's okay Herm," he pulled her close. "I know how you feel. This day has been awful." He ran a hand through his already mussed hair, "Kids were staring at me all afternoon. Nobody's brave enough to say anything to the wolf, though. I can't imagine what you've been going through." 

"I'm okay, I mean, we were expecting it, right?"

"Yeah, but this is partially my fault too, and I haven't had the time of it that you have. Everybody is just giving me strange looks, but Harry told me what Draco said to you." Hermione immediately felt bad. She hadn't meant to make him feel guilty.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm still allowed to work with you, right?"

"You are if I have anything to say about it." He kissed her, and then opened the door for her to walk out.


	7. Crime and Punishment

Further results of the Valentine's Day curse. The beginning is a little bit boring, just information on the curse, but the end gets kind of fun. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers. The last part's done, I'm posting it tomorrow.

At breakfast the next morning an owl came for Hermione. She was a bit surprised, because owl mail had been suspended for the next few days, but she opened it anyway. 'Miss Granger, please come to my office before classes begin today. Thank You, Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione could feel the muscles in her face tense in worry.

"What's that?" asked Harry, as he munched on a pumpkin muffin.

"A note from Professor Dumbledore. He wants to see me," her voice quavered slightly, barely enough for Harry to notice. 

"I'm sure it's okay Herm. He just wants to apologize for what happened yesterday, since it happened at school and everything," Ron was trying very hard to be reassuring.

"Yeah," said Hermione, attempting to hide her anxiety. "I'll bet that's it. Anyway, I think I'm going to go now. I want to go up and get my things, I won't have time to go between breakfast and class if I have to talk to Dumbledore." She hastily stuffed the note in her pocket, and tidied her place at the table. She left the Great Hall, but didn't go to Gryffindor. Instead, she stood in a shadowed corner just out side the door many of the teachers used to exit the hall from breakfast. 

She waited only five minutes, ducking behind a plant when she spied Professor Snape coming, before Remus walked out the door. She fell in step beside him. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see me."

"He told me. I'm supposed to go up too."

"What does he want?"

"I'm not sure. I'm fairly certain though, that if he was going to sack me, he would have done it last night."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "So you think this will be okay?"

"There's only one way to find out," they were at the door to the Headmaster's office by now. "Chocolate Frog. After you."

They climbed the stairs, and reached the office door together. Remus knocked, and Professor Dumbledore let them in. "Remus, Miss Granger, please come in." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the two seats facing his desk, and poured three cups of tea, handing a cup to each. 

"I'm sure you know why I've called you here. I assume you've heard the many rumors floating around about the two of you yesterday." They both nodded, and he began again. "Is it fair for me to assume that the more conservative of those are true?" He didn't feel the need to embarrass them by enumerating their sins, but he wished to weed from what was true some of the more outrageous rumors that he'd heard, such as that the two were running away together, or had set up house-keeping in Remus' chambers.

"Remus, forgive me while I repeat what you've already heard, but I want to explain to Hermione just what happened yesterday. It was a curse, called Athena's Dust. As you might have realized, it's main purposes are humiliation and embarrassment. If both halves of a couple are effected, then they are attracted to each other, and if some one is effected and their significant other is not, then they will be attracted to some with whom they are compatible. These couples then proceed to display varying degrees of affection in public.

"Now Remus, this next part you probably don't know, as it's a little known fact about the curse. The couple only gets as, er, intimate, as the two have already been, or, if they aren't a couple, as intimate as each would be predisposed to be, on something like a first date. This was a safe guard put into the curse so that it would cause less damage and hurt, so that it could be used strictly for humiliation purposes." Hermione could feel herself growing red as he continued.

"This is the area where things become complicated for the two of you, and for me, as the one who decides if you stay at this school. First of all Hermione, it's very lucky for Remus that you are seventeen, that's the only way I've kept the school governors from lynching Remus. I've managed to avoid that for the moment, and I hope too, because I hold both of you in highest esteem, and I hope for both of you to remain here.

"Now, I'm going to ask something, and I'd appreciate an honest answer. I'm not planning to hold it against you, but I do need the truth. Do you two have a relationship? Other than student-teacher, that is."

Remus looked ashamed as he nodded his head. "Yes, Professor."

"And Hermione, do you consent to this?"

"Remus hasn't forced me to do anything Professor." She eeked out the response, discussing her sex life with Professor Dumbledore was not something she had ever wanted to do.

"I respect both of you. I'm going to continue to tell the board that I know nothing, and I still refuse to fire anyone for something they did under a curse. Now, they may decide to interview the two of you. I think you both know what you need to tell them. I wish you both good luck in dealing with your peers. Thank you for meeting me today." Dumbledore's eyes did not lose their familiar twinkle throughout the conversation. Hermione and Remus took this as their cue to go, and they each shook the older man's hand, then exited.

Remus and Hermione were both happy to have Dumbledore on their side, but other than assuring them both places at Hogwarts, his opinion was probably not going to help them much. They walked quickly to the classroom, because it was Friday, and class was to start in fifteen minutes. Remus silently arranged his notes, as Hermione looked over the chapter the first years were to be covering. The minutes until the students arrived ticked by more quickly than either would have wished, and before long students began trickling in.

No one walked up to greet Hermione, or to ask Remus a question, as they usually did. Students found their seats, pulled out their books, and sat silently. They looked slightly embarrassed just sitting there, like they had found out a secret they didn't want to know about. The bell rang and still no one moved. "Good morning," Remus spoke pleasantly, and still no one spoke. Remus leaned across his desk to where Hermione was sitting, "So, is it just me, or do you feel like they're expecting us to go at right on top of my desk?"

"Nope, definitely not just you, and while that's not- Never mind," she stood up and focused her attention on the students. "Hey! Professor Lupin just spoke to you. Now, I realize you've probably heard several things about the two of us in the last day, that's no reason to ignore him. I promise, he's not going to jump me right in front of you. It was a curse. C-U-R-S-E, I know at least some of you have heard of those, I've heard Professor Lupin tell you about them. Now, quit sitting there like your parents just caught you looking at a dirty magazine and pay attention." She sat back in her seat, aware that she was now blushing slightly, not used to speaking out quite like that.

It worked though. It certainly got everyone's attention, and if they didn't believe Hermione, they were at least afraid enough of her to do what she said. (This was probably aided by the fact that she'd reduced a poisonous spider to shreds in a lesson the week before.) "Good morning Professor Lupin. Good morning Hermione," came the familiar chorus of many young voices.

Remus continued on with the planned lesson, after flashing a grateful smile at Hermione. Apparently that first class must have gotten the message to all the others, because the rest of the day went by peacefully. When everyone from the last class had left, at the end of the day, Hermione turned jokingly to Remus. "Now, about the whole desk scenario..."

* * *

It was several days later before the seventh year's first defense class after the curse. Hermione walked into the classroom with Ron and Harry on either side of her. They were being very protective, and it very much annoyed her, but she told herself they meant well, and tried hard not to slug either of them. As they entered the room she waved hello to Remus, just as she always did, and went to her seat. She figured it seemed less incriminating if she acted just like normal. 

The bell rang, and everyone quieted. Remus noticed how much different this class was from his Friday classes. Instead of looking embarrassed, these older students seemed slightly suspicious, and also seemed to be enjoying the bit of uncertainty he projected, standing in front of them. "Good afternoon everyone. I hope that the past few days have been less stressful for you than they have for me. Please open your books to page 212. Today we'll be hearing about the-" The students were still staring at him, peculiar looks on their faces, and he'd noticed a few intermittently turning to look at Hermione.

"Okay everybody, listen up. Quit looking at me like that. It's very disconcerting to have twenty people looking at you like they know your darkest secret, and are just waiting for you to slip up and say something embarrassing. Everyone was effected by that curse. It wasn't just me. So, I won't make all of you stand up and elaborate on how you spent Thursday morning, if you refrain from oogling. If you want, I can have each and everyone of you stand up here and explain how you spent Thursday, but I don't really want to know, and I don't think you want to tell, so please stop." Remus ignored the remarks from a few immature gits in the back of the classroom who said that they'd like to hear how Hermione spent Thursday, and began his lesson.

"Today I'm going to lecture about the Lessidellia Massacre. Voldemort and his minions wiped out an entire block of a predominantly wizarding village. Instead of going after the actual people he was after, Voldemort killed many innocents. Every UK auror on duty at the time was dispatched to the scene." Remus continued his lecture, and thought less and less about just what the students might be thinking as the period wore on.

This state of ignorant bliss didn't last long enough, however. The lecture ran short, and Remus gave the class the final ten minutes of the period to do with as they pleased. Hermione made her way up to his desk to clarify a point of the massacre, and to go over lesson plans for the following Friday. Despite the innocence of this act, catcalls swept through the room. Remus had had enough.

"Okay everyone. I was trying to treat you as equals, but apparently some of you don't deserve it. To be perfectly honest, I was also trying to prevent myself the embarrassment of discussing this, but apparently you won't allow me the privilege. I'm going to be very blunt, so this is your chance to point and laugh, and after this, please refrain from any mention of Thursday in this classroom.

"This past Thursday, a curse, those spells that dark wizards cast, wrecked havoc at Hogwarts. Not one person remained uneffected. While under this curse, I slept with a student. As many of you may have figured out, it is against Hogwarts regulations for a faculty member to have a sexual relationship with a student. Because it was the result of a curse, not free will, I am not being fired, or in anyway punished. This student and I-" He looked at Hermione, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Hermione, and I, did not have any kind of inappropriate relationship before last Thursday, and I've done nothing inappropriate since then. I have a great deal of respect for Miss Granger, and I haven't done anything of my own free will to hurt her. Now, can the matter be done with? I'd hate to have to eat anyone on the next full moon." 

Harry was amazed that Remus could lie so well. He was usually a very honest person, but was now standing in front of twenty people, denying his very real relationship with Hermione. He knew Remus wouldn't ever have admitted to the relationship, but he'd figured that he would just side step the subject, not address it out loud. Before Harry had long to ponder the issue, the bell rang.

Most of the students cleared out quickly, rather eager to get away from Remus, who was embarrassing most of them with his bluntness. Harry and Hermione stuck around though, Ron had left with everyone else, because he needed to send off a quick note to his mum now that mail was allowed again. As he collected his books, Harry made sure the door had closed tightly behind hi classmates, before quietly questioning Remus. "How could you lie to everyone like that?"

Remus looked at him, a slightly mischievous smile on his face, "I didn't lie. I never said that Herm and I didn't have a relationship, I just said that it wasn't inappropriate. I love her, she loves me. There's nothing inappropriate about that." Harry just shook his head as he walked with Hermione, who was grinning, out the door.


	8. Happily Ever After

This is it, the last one! The first part, where there's a fight, isn't very good, but I needed an event to take place between Valentine's Day and the end of the school year. I hope you enjoy this.

The following morning, Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the school. "After much investigation, the wizards who sent the Athena Curse to Hogwarts have been identified. They are two very well-known gentlemen, who had grudges against this institution, Gilderoy Lockhart, and Cornelius Fudge. I realize many of you wonder how they got the package through the mail at their current location, St. Mungo's Hospital for the Mentally Ill, and the only explanation for that is Mr. Fudge's above average wizarding skill. Now that this mystery had been solved, I hope that the matter can be set aside, to do no more harm to anyone." He sat down and began to eat, but his speech had the desired effect. Although many people still gave Remus and Hermione odd looks, and Draco persisted with his rude comments, most of Hogwarts allowed the two to move on with their lives without comment. 

* * *

Our super-couple's very first big fight happened near the end of April. Surprisingly enough, the argument was over Harry. Now, Harry, as we all know, was a wonderful quidditch player. As the year started coming to a close, many teams throughout Europe began to owl him, with requests that he play on their team. Everyone wanted to claim the boy-who-lived-and-can-see-the-golden-

snitch-at-one-hundred-meters. It scared Hermione to death.

Harry had been involved in numerous accidents related to quidditch over the years. Hermione thought that he just might have spent as much time in the infirmary on quidditch related visits than dark magic incidents. Just in seventh year he'd had two concussions and a broken leg. The leg was magically healed by Madame Pomfrey, but the concussions had each meant a night and the next day in the infirmary. To top matters off, after the Valentine's Day matter, Hermione couldn't latch on to Remus' shoulder every time something dreadful started to happen, it was either grab on to Neville, or watch.

She knew Harry was very busy deliberating over what to do about all of the offers. He had a job waiting for him in the auror office he was working in, but he thought he might want to continue quidditch as long as he could. He'd asked her opinion several times, and each time she gave him the same answer. "Don't continue with quidditch. It's too dangerous."

He'd countered several times that being an auror was just as dangerous, but she disagreed whole-heartedly with those arguments. If he was an auror he'd be getting hurt for a reason, if he got hurt at all, and he'd be trained. As a quidditch player, someone on another team who didn't like him could simply push him off of his broom. She didn't think she could handle him getting tossed off a broom, hitting his head one too many times, and becoming a vegetable.

The makings of this particular argument began at the beginning of a Defense class, one afternoon. Hermione walked into class a little early, and noticed Harry talking to Remus at his desk. She sat down near the front of the room with Ron, and began preparing for class. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she caught snippets of the conversation, and heard Remus say, "Playing quidditch for England is a wonderful opportunity. I think you should take it." 

The bell rang, and Harry came to sit down. As he neared, Hermione could feel the blood rising in her face. How could he? Remus, someone Harry trusted only less than Sirius and Dumbledore, was telling him he should continue to play quidditch. He knew how dangerous it was, and he knew how Hermione felt about the subject. She listened as the class started, and forced herself to pay attention and take notes, the student in her winning over the friend, but her anger was not calmed.

She couldn't talk to Remus until later that evening, and Harry and Ron both knew something was wrong with her during dinner. They knew everyone was very stressed out over studying for the NEWTS though, so they put it down to academic anxiety. After dinner she issued each a curt goodbye, and walked quickly and purposefully toward Remus' office. 

When she reached the room she entered, and quickly shut the door. Her anger came pouring out. "How could you? How could you tell Harry to go play quidditch professionally? You know how much your opinion means to him, and you know how dangerous that could be and how much I'm against it. I know it's what's best for Harry, not what I think, but what does he gain by playing quidditch? The only difference between being an auror and a quidditch player are fame and fortune, which he already has. And he said himself he would be just as happy being an auror. Now why in the world, would you tell him to go get himself mauled by bigger players, and bludgers? Why? If his brain gets turned into mush, it will be all your fault!"

"Herm, calm down."

"I won't calm down. This is Harry we're talking about, he's my best friend, and I don't want him in anymore danger than he already in. He'll always be in danger from dark wizards, at least if he's an auror he'll be trained to fight them, as a quidditch player, he's just adding to his own liability. I realize he doesn't have to do what I say, but at least give him a chance to decide. He respects your opinion so much that just by saying 'go for it' you might as well have signed the contract."

"Well why shouldn't he do it if that's what he wants? I was just giving him an opinion, and my blessing on whatever he chooses. That's more than I can say for you. The way you talk, he'll never see you again if he plays quidditch. I just want him to know that whatever he does is okay, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Are you saying, that if we ever had kids, and one of them wanted to do something that I disagreed with, you'd tell them it was okay? Well that's just great Remus. Just wonderful!" Hermione left, not childish enough to slam the door, but shutting it firmly behind her. Remus just sat, angry with Hermione, and confused with himself.

* * *

Our dashing hero and beautiful heroine had not yet made up when classes rolled around on Friday. Hermione was completely ignoring Remus, and he was following suit, for all their annoyance though, they were thinking about each other. She showed up for the class, and it proceeded as normal. The students realized that their teacher and student teacher weren't exactly getting along, but no one was brave enough to ask any question. 

The forced time with Remus made Hermione reconsider her arguments, though. She was being rather hard on him, but just the thought of Harry continuing to play quidditch made her cringe, and she couldn't understand why Remus would be so set on him doing just that. It angered her that someone she loved so much could not see her side of the picture, and at least remain neutral. If he had any kind of a reason... At this point, all Hermione could see through her anger was that Remus was just plain being disagreeable.

For his part, Remus didn't have time to think about why Hermione was angry with him. He'd thought of that before. He did realize though, how unpleasant it was to teach with Hermione sitting within five feet of him, and never have her smile at him, or laugh, or show any sign of happiness or approval. It was depressing and unnerving. 

When the last bell rang, and all of the students headed for dinner, Remus grabbed Hermione's shoulder before she could leave the room. "Herm, wait up. We've got to talk about this. I can't take it anymore, I don't want you to stay angry with me." He waited for her to comment before he continued. When she nodded her head, she took it as her consent, and shut the door.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I told Harry to play quidditch. I know how much it scares you, and I guess I knew that he would probably take my advice, but I didn't do it to hurt, whatever you may think."

"So why did you? Because that's all I can come up with."

"I do have reasons," he paused, and then continued. "James was offered the chance to play quidditch after we got out of school as well. To him, it was a choice between quidditch, or helping Professor Dumbledore in defeating Voldemort. He picked Dumbledore. I didn't give him any advice, just sat back and let him decide. He died. I know too many people who were aurors who are now either dead, or paranoid, or so damaged that they can no longer care for themselves. I couldn't stand for something to happen to Harry, and to not have given him some kind of advice. At least with quidditch the dangers are controlled. Call it selfish, but I've already lost James and Lily, I don't want to see Harry end up like they did, or worse, in some room all day, fighting invisible monsters and completely closed off from reality."

"It's not like that anymore Remus. Your friends were all killed by Voldemort, or by Death Eaters working under him. Voldemort is gone now, and most of the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban, or cowering somewhere. I know it's dangerous, but at least if Harry's an auror he'll be able to help others. In quidditch he's risking his life to entertain people. The last time Malfoy ran into him after he caught the snitch Madame Pomfrey said that a few more concussions and he'd wish Voldemort had gotten to him."

Remus sighed, "I just won't be able to live with myself if he becomes an auror and gets killed. I know he's Sirius' responsibility, but I'll feel like I've failed James and Lily."

"I didn't know either of them, but wouldn't they have wanted Harry to be an auror? I mean, from what you've told me about Lily and quidditch, she wouldn't have been able to stand it if she had to watch Harry get beat up on by all of those huge quidditch thugs."

Remus just shook his head, and Hermione began again. "Look, I'm sorry I was angry with you. I haven't enjoyed this past week, so can we just not discuss it, and not discuss it with Harry. He already knows what we think, so let's just disagree on it, and not let it get in the way of us. It's totally selfish, but I don't think I can deal with fighting with you with the NEWTS a month away. If something happens to Harry as an auror then you can beat yourself up, and it'll punish me, and if he gets slammed into by a bludger and turns into a vegetable then I'll leave you to take care of him." She tried to express the last part with a smile.

"Just go to dinner. This is more serious than I want to be on a Friday night. Which, by the way, are you coming tonight? I mean we were fighting, so I didn't plan on it, but all this grading just isn't the same without you." He gave her a mock pleading look.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

* * *

It was several days after graduation. Hermione had been the class valedictorian, she'd given her speech, and made the proper reminiscences. She was far from being the most memorable speaker of the day however. That honor belonged to Professor Albus Dumbledore. She could still remember his exact words, though she could only recall a few phrases from her own speech.

'I would like to announce, to everyone here, that I am retiring." There was a gasp from the crowd, both from the graduating students, and from their parents, many of whom had been at Hogwarts with Dumbledore as headmaster. He waited for the murmurs to die down, and then continued. "I will be announcing the same to the entire school at dinner this evening, but I wanted to tell the seventh years first. You're class has been through more attacks on it personally, than most other classes can imagine." It seemed that he looked right at Harry as he said it. "I will not be totally gone from the inner-workings of the school, but I will stop controlling the day-to-day running of things. I'm sure I shall be seeing all of you succeed in the years to come."

Hermione remembered looking at Remus, shocked. She'd never imagined that Professor Dumbledore would ever not be the headmaster. She could see Harry looking surprised too. 

Now school was over for Hermione. She had graduated, made top marks on her NEWTS, and was going to be living in Hogsmeade for a month or so, until her future plans were made. She had offers from several magical think-tanks, as well as several magical schools in the UK. Harry was going to work as an auror, playing quidditch on the office team, and Ron was sticking with magical law enforcement. 

She thought of all this as she stood in front of the mirror in her small apartment, readying for her date. Yes, date. She was preparing for her first date with Remus. They were going to have dinner at Rosie's, a small restaurant that Rosmerta had opened next to the Three Broomsticks. Her head was spinning just thinking about it. After almost nine months as a couple, she and Remus were going on their first real date. Everything was totally legal now, she had always been of age, but she was no longer a Hogwarts student, and no matter what they did, there would be no professional repercussions for Remus.

She pulled on navy robes, and the gold chain Remus had gotten her for graduation. Looking at her watch she found she would have just enough time to walk the two blocks to the restaurant where she would meet him. She had her apparation license, but it seemed a waste to apparate two hundred meters. It was a bright, warm, sunny day, and it wouldn't do not to enjoy it.

When she arrived at the restaurant, he was standing outside waiting for her in gray robes, that seemed oddly colorful when compared to the professors' standard black robes. He took her hand, and together they entered the softly candle lit restaurant, and were escorted to a table by the young hostess. Hermione tried to describe to herself, but couldn't, how she felt finally being on a real date with Remus. She couldn't believe that she'd loved him for almost nine months, and this was the first time they'd been alone in public. 

The conversation of their first date wasn't remarkable. They spent most of the time discussing Dumbledore's announcement, and Hermione's future plans. The discussion did get interesting however, as they were sharing a rather large hot fudge Sunday. "What would you think- seriously think, of getting married?" Remus asked the question casually, and Hermione almost choked on the chopped pecan she was chewing.

They'd discussed this before, but never really seriously, because it had always been when they were hiding in his office, feeling like they would never be able to tell anyone about their relationship. Hermione knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She'd had several 'boyfriends', the term seemed so juvenile, before him, but she'd never before felt the way she did about him. She also thought that by standing the test of the school year, staying together even though they could tell no one, they'd proved their love for each other. The question still shocked her.

"Are you asking? You know I'd love to marry you Remus. I love you. I always said I wouldn't marry right out of school, but I think for you I would make an exception. I think that we would have to work out some geographical issues, since I don't actually know where I'm going to work at, but I want to marry you."

"In that case, I am asking." Remus pushed his chair from the table, and knelt beside her, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Despite my age, and the fact that I'm a werewolf, and everything against us, I love you Herm, and I'm begging you to say that you'll marry me." He paused, then continued quickly, almost defensively, "And, give me a few days, and I think we'll be able to work out those geography issues quite easily." He smiled secretively, and waited for a response.

"Yes." It was a single word, but it filled Hermione to the brim with happiness. Remus pushed the ring onto her finger, embraced her, and kissed her lightly on the lips, then got back to his seat across from her. Shortly, the waitress came, and they paid the check. 

The two left the restaurant and walked hand in hand down the streets of Hogsmeade. Twilight was just setting in, and they weren't the only couples walking with their heads together speaking in low tones. Both were thinking that they couldn't be happier, Remus ecstatic because she'd accepted his proposal, and Hermione because he'd asked.

At some point during this time, a mischievous thought occurred to Hermione, and she smiled playfully as she told Remus suggestively, "You know, we've been a couple for a long time, and I've never seen where you live."

At first Remus took the comment at face value, "Well Herm, that'd be because it would really not look right for me to have a student in my-" Then she caught his eye, and he continued, "Well then, want to come see my humble abode?"

They made their way down the path to Hogwarts, and arrived at the castle ten minutes later. Then Hermione followed Remus through several twists and turns throughout corridors she'd only seen once or twice, from under Harry's invisibility cloak. They finally reached a large wooden door, into which Remus inserted a key. He opened the door and turned on the lights, "Voila."

Hermione was very surprised, the suite of rooms was nothing like what she'd imagined. Although the furnishings were sparse, in the living room only two overstuffed chairs, a wooden table, and several book cases, it was neat and clean. There was a small dining nook, and the walls closed in to an archway leading to the bedroom. "Very homey."

"I like to think so, considering, it is home."

Hermione wondered if she was brave enough to carry out the plan she'd been formulating since she first told him she'd never seen where he lived. Standing there in his little apartment, his arm around her waist, she decided that she was. "You know, that bed looks a lot more comfortable than the couch in your office."

We'll leave them alone for a bit now, because Hermione has been imagining what it would be like to sleep with Remus in his own room, where she thought they should have been all along, if not for the people running Hogwarts, and I wouldn't want to deprive her of that, but we don't need to hear about it. Suffice it to say, that our story begins again the next day, when Hermione woke up to the sun shining in through the curtains on Remus' large window.

Hermione just lay where she was for a time, enjoying the feeling of waking up in the arms of her beloved. She thought it was a very pleasant way to awaken, much more pleasant than opening her eyes to the darkness of her curtained bed, in her rather drafty room in Gryffindor. Gradually she wriggled out of Remus' arms, snuggled further down into the feather mattress, and shifted her weight to look at him. She decided that Remus was very cute when he was sleeping, his hair fluffed out in several directions and the shadow of a beard on his face.

Remus woke up to find Hermione watching him, and he reached out and pulled her back toward him, playing the age-old game of spoons. Hermione took this opportunity to speak, "You know, you must be a very convincing guy. Last night was technically our first date, and now I'm lying in your bed, wearing an engagement ring. It's a wonder they let you around poor impressionable young girls." She enjoyed joking with him. They both knew that at one point or another they would be ridiculed for the age difference in their relationship, and they'd agreed that not taking those criticisms seriously was the only way to go about they issue. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger-Lupin, but I seem to remember this being *your* idea. Maybe we should just cage _you_ up somewhere." 

"Cages? Remus, don't even go there." Remus just shook his head, and their teasing was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Uh, Remus, I know you're going to be a wonderful person and go out there and get that, because although we're allowed to be together now, I refuse to be seen by any faculty member at Hogwarts in your robe. I'll just stay in here and hide."

"Yeah, yeah, got an excuse for everything now, don't you?" Remus joked good-naturedly, as he pulled on a pair of sweat-pants and a t-shirt. Hermione pulled back the covers where he'd left them down, and watched as he made his way through the bedroom, and out into the living room. She heard the door open, "Oh, hello Headmaster." She stiffened.

"I am no longer the Headmaster. Really Remus, you've not been a student for years. You've been a close friend for just as long, you can call me Albus."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione could hear Dumbledore sigh. "I am here on school business though. I'm sorry to bother you here, but you weren't at breakfast, and I wanted to get the news to you as soon as possible, because I was hoping you would tell Hermione." Hermione sat up a bit, and paid a little more attention at the sound of her name. "I thought it might be more exciting coming from a person than from an owl." 

"First though, I have a question for you. Minerva and I discussed several things last night, and one of them was the replacement for her position as head of Gryffindor. As you know, most of the faculty are rather set in their ways, so there were only a few people we thought would be willing, it was compounded by the problem that as most scholars tend to be, many of the teachers here were in Ravenclaw, and the head must have been in Gryffindor. Anyway, after a long discussion, we decided that you were the one to ask." Hermione smiled, she knew Remus would be wonderful in that position, but she still wondered what she had to do with anything.

"Certainly! I would love to, but-"

"We also discussed the problems related with the full moon, I'm sure someone can substitute for a few days each month. This leads me to the other bit of news. We've selected Hermione as Minerva's replacement in Transfigurations." At this news Hermione, hard as she tried to remain silent, let out a gurgled type of gasp from the back of her throat. 

"Now, Remus, may I ask what that was?" Hermione could hear the joking tone in the older man's voice. She cringed and froze to her spot, snuggled under the covers.

"An owl, sir." Remus was very confident with his response, perhaps a bit too confident.

"Well, it sounds sick. Shouldn't we go check on it?" Hermione was still frozen, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"It's an old owl, it makes noises like that all the time."

"All the more reason. Old guys like us need a bit of extra care." Dumbledore was very persistent.

"Sir, he's fine, really. He makes noises like that all the time."

"Remus, let's go look at the bird." 

"Okay, sir, whatever you say." Remus was resigned to his fate. Hermione however, was stuck. If she ran now, she may end in the uncomfortable situation of being caught, _sans vêtements_, in her ex-professor's bed chamber, by her ex-Headmaster. However if she didn't jump to a closet, she may end up in the equally awkward position of being caught in his bed. If it was up to her, that wasn't going to happen.

"No! Stay out there." She pulled Remus' robe from the edge of the bed, and tied it securely around herself. Then, prepared for one of the more humiliating moments of her life, she quickly made her way into the living room where Dumbledore and Remus were standing.

To Hermione's astonishment, Dumbledore didn't show one iota of surprise. "Hello, Hermione!" he was extremely pleasant.

"Hello, Headmaster," squeaked Hermione, feeling her face growing red.

"Hermione, I believe you've heard my news. Do you accept?"

"Of course Headmaster, I'd love to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

"As I told Remus, I am no longer the headmaster, and I would appreciate it if you too, would call me Albus. Your decision is most pleasing though. I shall leave you both alone now, as I must be going, thank you both."

"Goodbye Headmaster, and thank you." Hermione retreated to the relative safety of Remus' bedroom.

"Let me walk you out, Sir."

"Of course Remus."

Hermione listened to the last exchange of the two men. "Remus Jonathan Lupin, was that the aging owl?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir," said Remus, sounding like a reprimanded child.

"Well," laughed Dumbledore, "I believe I'll let your Ms. Granger discipline you for that." Hermione, couldn't help but smile at the next comment, which came from her former Headmaster in a pleasant, but somber tone, "I believe it has been more than 40 years, when Crystal and I held the positions, since Gryffindor had house parents."

A/N- Did you like it? I'm considering writing a sequel. Any opinions, or idea for what could happen? If I can't come up with anything, then I'm not doing it, and even if I do write one, it'll be after my next story, which Harry is going to star in. Thanks for sticking with me through 8 parts.


End file.
